Nehelenia's Void Eternity
by dokurod
Summary: Nehelenia greets her enemies at her castle, only to fight them and finds herself pulled aside. There she meets many creatures from the Voidlands, and Deicos, the strongest Void creature ever created. Deicos explains that Nehelenia need not fight Sailor Moon because Serena is fighting herself. With all things cleared, Nehelenia waits and watches in a simmering silence.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't own any of this stuff. I don't own sailor moon or any related characters.

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

By: Dokurod

Her heart pounded. They had her surrounded, all of them. How did they break free? She had them trapped in mirrors. It had been her plan to keep them that way, her little trophies of war. She stood facing her enemies now, a snarl of rage on her face. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "Nehelenia, we can help you." The woman gazing at the girl that spoke with lit up fire like eyes, and hissed "You- cannot-HELP ME!" she launched a chain of her black lightning directly at sailor moon, but the girl stumbled and recovered, so Nehelenia attacked again. "I- wont… fall- FOR YOUR USELESS TRICKS!" she held her palms above her, and a giant ball of black energy formed, crackling and sizzling. She slammed it into the ground and it caused to the earth beneath her enemies feet to waver and with one final shockwave, she sent them all flying. She watched as the sailor scouts ended up being bashed into the walls of her castle. She glared coldly at a bewildered Sailor moon on the ground. "You said you wanted friends and a happy life." Nehelnia simmered with rage and spat out "Yes but do you really think you can give that to me? Happiness must be taken sometimes." "Not this way." "ENOUGH!" Nehelenia thrust her hand forward to give a final attack to the brat that stood in her way for so long. Sailor moon met Nehelenia's attack head on. The two struggled for a moment against each other's attacks for a moment, then a black light formed under Nehelenia , starting to pull her down into its void. "wha- what IS THIS?!" her gaze turned to a equally surprised Sailor moon, who had recobvered and was now staring were Nehelenia was being pulled. "You! This is your doing!" she let out a final shriek and was finally pulled completely into the black portal, leaving her enemies behind her.

AT THE BATTLEFIELD

Sailor moon was being supported by her love, Darien. "what was that?!" Sailor Mars replied shakily "I- I don't like that presence." Sailor moon turned to her friend. "Why is that?" "Because I felt an emense amount of power coming from that hole…" "Oh…" Crap.. another possible enemy, powerful too. Just what she wanted. But its not like she wanted to fight Nehelenia either. All of this felt rather dropped on her, when she became sailor moon she was only offered obne choice, be sailor moon. Secretly, she wished she wasn't sailor moon at all. She knew one day she would end up throwing it all away one day. Monsters and bad people be damned. She wanted a normal life, where she could grow up and become a normal woman, normal life. She tired of hurting so much, and seeing others hurting so much because they wanted the silver crystal. She wanted to live and grow old, like any other normal person.

THE VOID

Nehelenia used her eyes to scan all around her, looking for who cast that portal. A strange voice called to her, wispers in the wind almost. "You have no need for your fear. None shall harm you here." "!..." a shadow formed , taking shape until a figure seemed to step out from the veil of darkness. Two orange-red eyes looking at Nehelenia, regarding her with a gaze that looked almost lazy. "Who are you?! Why did you bring me here to this place?!" the orange eyes blinked slowly and replied "You do not need to fight Sailor Moon." Nehelenia narrowed her eyes and snapped " And who are you to make that decision?!" The creature continued on as it drew into its true form "You do not need to fight her." It repeated. Then it continued on "She fights herself."


	2. Chapter 2

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 2

By: Dokurod

"What do you mean, 'she fights herself' explain!" she regarded the creature in shadow with her own yellow eyes. The orange ones merely stared back lazily. "In due time. You will see the girl.. serena, she has no wishes to fight. She had no choice but to become Sailor Moon." Nehelenia paused to think about this a moment before her reply. The orange eyes blinked and continued their gaze at Nehelenia. "All you have to do is watch, if you are patient, some tihngs come to you." "You may be telling the truth but I wish to see for myself." The orange eyes blinked again and than began to move forward, and it stepped out of the shadow where it was hidden. Nehelenia blinked as well, as she saw it come out of the shadows. Its orange eye led to a big snout, and a fang-lined mouth. She stepped back in order to assess its full form. It stuck its head out further until it stopped directly in front of her. Midnight purple scales covered its body, in places there were the occasional flare of orange and red in its scales near its throat, that dimmed and lit up every time it breathed. Its horns shimmed in thew half light, deadly and massive, crowning its head. "You-are… a dragon?" Nehelenia failed to mask her surprise and regained her composure. Something that seemed like laughter rolled around inside its throat, until his laughter became clearer. "Indeed." Nehelenia looked around her, failing to recognize this place. "Where am i?" she looked up at him, and saw that he was again, trying to hide light laughter. "And just what is so funny?!" she demanded. "I presumed you would be afraid of my form, Void Queen."

"Your form is the least worrying to me and did you just call me Void Queen? Whatever for? What is this place!?" Nehelenia paused, breathing heavily. "This place, is the land of the Void. In other words, the Void Lands." "Why am I here?!" she demanded again. The dragon breathed a slight flame out its nose , somewhat irritated. "You are here because this land and I summoned you. It has been hundreds of thousands of years before anyone was ever able to be summoned into the voidlands from the human age or anything the like." The dragon continued on "This world has gone without a ruler for ages." Nehelenia closed her eyes in thought. "You summoned me at a bad time you could have chosen someone else!" the dragon blinked its orange eyes again, all the time maintain its gaze on her. "The summoning is random. I do not control it, neither does the land and its denizens. It is a sacred ritual which few have the power to perform, even with the land's power." Ne4helnia opened her eyes again. "I need to get back to the human's world." The dragon disagreed. "No." "Stay here and watch the girl you want to defeat." Nehelenia put a hand to her head. The dragon continued on "I am teleporting you to the castle. Arrangements have been met." A black portal surrounded Nehelenia and before she could say anything, she was swallowed up by the portal.

HUMAN'S WORLD

Serena sat in her room on her bed, looking at the crystal in her compact with saddened eyes. She closed the compact with a snap and slid off her bed. She opened her bedroom door, made her way down the stairs and slipped her shoes on her feet. Her mother and father were gone for a while. Where they had gone, she didn't know. She paused to wipe a tear that had escaped from its prison off her face before she stepped out in front of her house. Her friends where waiting at Raye's place, the shrine where the scout walked at first, then took off running down the pathway. She ran for a few blocks, surprisingly, without falling down on her face, or smacking into someone. She ran up the shrine steps, and found her friends nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps this will be easier, she thought. She took out a paper from her bag and began writing slow pained words across it. * Dear Raye, Ami, Mina, and Lita. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't be the scouts leader or the princess you wanted anymore.* She paused to wipe away another tear, but another escaped and fell on the paper, marking the paper into a swollen spot. She continued writing. * I thought I could do this, but I can't. I'm sorry.* she finished writing everything else, then stopped and placed the note on the shrine's front steps where she knew they'd find it. She fled the steps of the shrine area as fast as she could, leaving the area, wanting to get away as soon as possible. She ran back home, and threw some things in a bag. She took the star locket she was given from Darien and held it close to her heart for a moment. *tick tick tick.* she could hear the watch clicking and moving its hands. She hid the crystal close to her heart for a moment as well, before placing them in a secret pocket in her shirt. She left a note quickly for her mother and father as well, and on her way out she stopped at the mailbox and dropped a letter inside. A letter to Darien, telling her she'd never see him again, why, and that she was sorry. It killed her, having to leave them all. But she wanted a normal life of her own. That meant leaving anyone she had ever known in her life.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nehelenia stepped out of the shadows at the shrine and stepped before the note the moon brat had left behind. With her hand, she lifted it gently and began to 6er a few moments, she lifted her eyes from the paper and placed it back on the shrine steps. So she did leave the scouts. Her one hand had passed over a small bump in the paper, and rubbed her fingers together and gtlanced at the page again. Tear spot. Nehelenia's head snapped up on hearing footsteps on the stairs. She masked her presence and power and hid herself, but not so that she couldn't see or hear whom was arriving. Four girls and two cats, walked up the stairs. Nehelenia remained still as the four of them spoke. "Where is Serena?" "Pfft the Meatball head prolly got detention again." "No, look." Nehelenia watches silently as the one that spoke last, with a pony tail and brown hair approached the note that the moon brat had left for them. She had seen through a mirror, what Serena had doen and what she was doing. The dragon responded in kind by sending her to where the moon brat had left her final words. "she has left us." "About time." Raye!" the others snapped. Raye snapped back " Well its not like she ever did anything for us besides get herself nearly killed." Nehelenia couldn't hide a tiny smirk even from herself as the dark haired girl ranted. Nehelenia stepped out from her hiding place into the scouts line of view. The first to notice her standing there was Raye. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Nehelenia couldn't take it and she spilled into her dark laughter, it echoed all around them. The others turned to face her, and their eyes widened. "You scouts as you call yourselves are nothing of the sort. No wonder why she wished to leave you and never return."


	3. Chapter 3

Nehelenia's Void Eternity chapter 3

By: Dokurod

K so, I am sure you guys know this but I don't anything related of sailor moon. I shouldn't have to sound like a broken record at each part of the story lol. So now that that's cleared up, let us move on, I felt like we needed a really good fanfic involving Nehelenia. I might throw in some extras, but for now, its all smoke. Lets continue.

Chapter 3

Luna appeared beside the scouts as did Artemis, and the both shouted at the scouts to transform quickly. Nehelenia narrowed her eyes . "I don't think so." She sent a blast at the scouts, throwing them back and immobilizing them before they could transform. She watched in dark glee as they were smashed into the shrines walls and nearly bounced off the pavement. Luna and Artemis even moved in to attack her, but she caught them in mid-air by her sheer will and sent them crashing into the doors to the shrine. Luna crawled out from all the debris of the door while Artemis was unconscious. "Where… " "What did you do with Serena?!" Nehelenia smirked and replied, "It's none of my doing. You were the ones that just admitted amongst yourselves that she was no use to you." "That's… not true!" " Oh but it is, isn't it ?" Nehelenia asked, another grin forming on her face. "That is none-of-your…CONCERN!" Raye broke free from parylisis and launched herself at Nehelenia. "Idiot girl," she growled. Nehelenia dodged in time to leave Raye wondering where her opponent went. Nehelenia's voice continued on speaking, and the scouts were either knocked out or dazed. Raye was looking for Nehelenia, but it was too late as she appeared behind Raye and and hissed "You are wide open." She delivered a fast blow to the back of the girls head. Nehelenia walked away from the group that she just defeated. She paused to glance over at Luna before walking down the steps. "If you or the scouts ever attempt to find the moon brat, or ever appear before me, I will kill every single one of you." Nehelenia turned away and disappeared down the steps, and was gone. Luna couldn't hold herself together any longer and passed out beside Artemis.

(((((((((((((((((((

Serena sat in her seat, wiggling uncomfortably. She hated air planes. But she had to take one, it was the fastest way to get away from them. All of them. She would feel much safer as the only one that she knew of that had wings, was her. By now, she figured they had found the note and probably wouldn't miss her much. She knew that to them she wasn't much help. She was not the leader they wanted. But yet why, was she the moon princess all along? Why did she have to be born to such a cruel fate , and a past life even more harsh? Those questions didn't matter anymore because she would never use her powers again to be Sailor Moon. She made that promise to herself. I'm not going to accept this life anymore, she thought. Her eyes looked out the plane window, looking at all the clouds and the land area. It nearly looked like a patchwork quilt, colored with green, brown, gray, everything she saw gave way to a even greater land mass. She could see the mountains in the near distance as well. She had never seen mountains before, and envied their freedom, to be as they are in that size, in that place.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nehelenia sat, relaxed on her throne in the castle that she received upon becoming queen of the Void Lands. She was watching the brat through a mirror she had placed before her, watching the girl as she boarded the plane and even as she looked out the window. She thought she saw a flash of envy or two in the girls eyes for a second, and waved it off as mere speculation. She shifted one hand to rest underneath her head, and continued gazing into the mirror. "Wherever you flee child, I will be watching closely."

(((((((((((((((((((

Serena walked off down the hallway with the other passengers who had also just got off the plane and past the sliding doors into the waiting room. Many walked or ran forward to greet their loved ones or friends that they were waiting for. She knew no one would be expecting her here, or be able to find out where she was going. Hell, she didn't even know where she was going but she could pick a place to live. Anywhere she wanted. She sighed and started to look through a world map. Options, options.

((((((((((((((((((((((

Nehelenia was still watching the girl when she saw her look through a book that seemed to have numerous areas and maps of all different countries in the world on it. Nehelenia smirked a moment and then chuckled darkly. "Oh little brat, you have no idea where you are going or what you are going to do." She placed a empty wine glass on a table next to where she sat, and began to think a moment. "Deicos!" she called. In a moment, the dragon's silhouette emerged behind her throne, a massive shadow with orange eyes glowing in the dark.

"You called?" he asked in his usual lazy tone. "Prepare a new quarters for a guest." The dragon's eyes slid to the mirror she was looking into, with Serena's image on it showing her looking into the book and snapping it shut. Deicos looked down at Nehelenia and replied "As you wish." And he disappeared just as fast as he appeared. Nehelenia noticed the uncertainty in his voice and ignored it. The moon brat would live here, either on her own will or against it. That way she could keep an eye on the brat and a spare eye on the scouts. She rose from the throne and walked down her steps and with a single motion of her hand, the mirror turned black and began to swirl purple and black and she stepped through it. She entered into the airport that Serena would be landing at. She glanced around and saw a woman, hair pulled back in a bun and held a sign, and Nehelenia averted her eyes to the sign for a moment, and it said SERENA in bold letters. Nehelenia smirked and started to walk towards her, in the disguise of a normal human. She changed herself into a male being, voice and all for temporary use. That dragon Deicos had been useful after all. The land had given her new knowledge. In her current form, she had changed herself into a male with dark nearly black hair, dark green eyes. Looks that could kill. Nehelenia approached the girl and smiled darkly. "Madam." The woman turned around to face Nehelenia and grinned at the girls expression. "Uhm… can I help you?"

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

By :dokurod

Chapter 4

Hey guys, I had posted chapter 3 on the 5th of February and noticed that my story jumped my 6 view total almost right after I posted the new chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for reading this! Each time you read one of my chapters, you support my writing, and it feels good to know people are watching waiting and wanting to read my stuff. I do watch the charts btw, so I know people are reading. Thank you for choosing to read my story!

Other than that I don't own any of the sailor moon characters. This is to get my ideas out there.

Serena arrived at her final stop in the airport, hopping off the plane again. She groaned and bent over and her back cracked several multiple times. Too much flying. She winced and stood back up and grabbed her bags and her pull travel bag with her. She walked over to where she requested her guide be, and found a dark haired man holding a sign with her name on it. Her heart nearly stopped when she met the eyes of the man though, because he looked so much like-no. No. No. she concentrated towards pulling her items over to where he was standing. He noticed her and stepped forward to help her out. "I presume you are Serena," he said and grabbed the handle of one of her bags nearby. "ah, yes that's me, I thought my guide was a brown haired woman?" she asked. The man smiled oddly and replied " My name is Astin. I will be your guide." "Miss Laru sends her apologies." Serena stood there dumbly for a moment not saying anything. Astin turned to her and said "Shall we go? Transportation is up front." Serena snapped out of it and replied… "Sorry… let's go." They weaved their way through hundreds of busy people, talking on their cell phones at sitting at the diners, and making their way to flights. They finally got to the doors of exit, where a sleek black limo was waiting. She couldn't tell if the vehicle was running or not. Astin paused and opened one of the back doors of the limo, allowing Serena inside. "Thank you." "My pleasure." He replied. He closed the door and Serena sat there, listening as she felt the trunk door open, and then a few moment afterwards, it closed. Astin appeared and sat beside her. A window rolled down and the driver in the front seat called out "Your destination?" Serena answered, "down town please." The window rolled up again as the driver began to pull away from the curb, and turned out of the driveway from the airport and started down the highway. 15 minutes later, Serena found she recognized none of the areas in the map that were in front of her now. "Excuse me driver, where are we going?" no answer. She tapped at the black window, no answer again. *sssssssss* Serena looked down and saw green smoke coming from under the seats. She looked and saw that Astin had somehow disappeared. She tugged on all the doors of the limo, trying to find a way out. After so much effort, she finally passed out, her hand making a drawing in the fogged up glass. She fell and thudded to the floor, and her hand came down with her a few minutes after. A single tear rolled out of her eye and stained the carpet in a tiny dark spot.

((((((((((((((((((((

"Honestly, I didn't think she be so easy to fool." Nehelenia smirked and then burst out into her laughter. It echoed all around the seemingly empty room. She raised her hand and the limo appeared before her, dragged through by a black hole teleportation. The driver's door opened and the driver got out, and looked around in shock. Nehelenia narrowed her eyes and glared at the man. "Deicos." The dragon responded to her summoning and black smoke swirled around the man and he screamed and his eyes bugged out on seeing a dragon form itself and before he could scream again, Deicos snapped his mouth onto the man. Nehelenia watched, unblinking as the man disappeared screaming again, and watched as the dragon swallowed him. A second later, the fire in Deico's chest got brighter, as if something exploded inside him. Then it dimmed to its normal glow. The dragon licked at its blood stained teeth a moment before disappearing. Nehelenia stood up as the dragon disappeared and walked towards the black limo. "hm." She used her minds will, and the back door opened where Serena was. Nehelenia peered inside and saw the girl, lights out laying on the floor. She used her mind's will again and the girl floated off the floor of the limo to rest in Nehelenia's arms. She started down at the knocked out girl with disgust after her hand accidentally touched Serena's face. It was wet again. Disgusting, how can one cry so much? She wondered. She passed through another Void portal, carrying the girl in her arms. She was aware that several other creatures were watching, talking amongst themselves in their guttural language while they watched the both of them. Nehelenia plopped the girl unceremoniously on a large bed in a room she had asked prepared. She then turned to a chair that sat perfectly out of a window's light, in shadow. She seated herself and began the long wait for the brat to wake up. A tray, pitcher and two wine glasses materialized on a table beside her. "I believed you may want a refreshment upon your arrival back." Nehelenia said nothing and helped herself to a glass, her eyes not leaving the girl. She felt the dragon's presence disappear after a moment. She rested her hand once again underneath her chin and held the glass of wine in the other. Waiting, waiting. She sighed annoyedly and reclined further in the chair that had been provided, her own eyes watching, unblinking, two glowing yellow orbs in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

By: Dokurod

Author's Note: ok so y'know the drill. I don't own any sailor moon characters. But hey I do write about them. ;) ok so thank you for the reviews, and no I don't think I'm gonna make em lovers… But I will do something else entirely. Heehee. My demon horns are now out! And thank you agaaaain for your reviews, and for reading these stories. 3

Serena groaned and tried to sit up, but found her arms gave out on her and she fell on her back against the bed again, and immediately after her head started to throb with such intensity that she had groaned and put her hands on the sides of her head. Flash backs ran through her mind and she remembered being in the limo, Astin disappeared and then… smoke? She nearly gagged remembering what it smelled like. How foul. "I see you are finally awake." The cold, icy tone made Serena flinch, and looked for where it was coming from. Her own eyes made out two half open yellow slitted eyes, gazing at her with a simmering rage. She knew those eyes. Crap. She scanned the room she was in, but to no luck as the only light there was came from a window and the moon's light shone through it. "So, the scouts abandoned you ." Serena's thoughts paused in shock that she knew. She replied "No…. I abandoned them." She felt Nehelenia's rage drop lightly for a second, and she replied to the blonde "No?" Nehelenia stood up from her chair and her full form came into view. Her hair behind her spread out like a black web, with a faint shine from the moon. Nehelenia raised her hand and a ball of light formed. Images began to play of what happened between her confrontation with the scouts and what she had heard them say. After it had finished playing for the girl, Nehelenia lowered her arm and the images disappeared. Serena merely stared at where the images had been, before they had disappeared. She spoke softly, her eyes unblinking and still "I knew that they never fully approved of me." "Then why did you fight me and all of the others, moon brat?" Nehelenia's hatred in her voice began to grow. "Because I grew to love them…. And that's what hurts even more." Nehelenia replied coldly "That love was misplaced to others. You knew what would happen with you and that lover boy of yours." Serena tilted her head down into her lap. "Yes… but I am no longer Sailor Moon. I'm not Serenity. I have chosen not to be." Serena withdrew her compact and darien's watch from her pocket in her shirt. She tossed them both to Nehelenia. "All I ever wanted was to live a normal life." Nehelenia caught them both in a instant and glanced down at them, and then back and the moon brat. "Live young, die old…" Serena whispered. Nehelenia didn't say anything. The stupid girl just handed her the silver crystal. She could feel it's energy even when it wasn't being used. Nehelenia broke the moment of silence "You do realize girl, that what you have done is a mistake." She raises her hand with Serena's compact in it. "I could kill everyone with this." Serena raised her eyes to meet Nehelenia's and told her "You could have done that anyway," she replied. Nehelenia had to admit she was right. They both knew her real reason for why she had ever fought for the crystal. Her wish was the opposite of Serena's. she wanted to live forever a beauty. After her first defeat, she had however wanted revenge. "That flopped on you didn't it?" Serena had asked. Nehelenia snapped her head up at the girl. "Stay out of my head brat." She paused. "How did you even-?" Serena raised her eyes from her lap to Nehelenia. Again, those damn eyes. "How do I have some of the abilities that your people of the black moon have?" she shifted into a criss cross leg position on the bed. "I don't know. I just never told them, and for good reason. I would have been an outcast sooner. How odd though, I still love them." Nehelenia had turned away from Serena. "You will be staying here for a while." Nehelenia paused before walking out the door, expecting a reply or perhaps a argument. She got none.

Nehelenia sat in her usual place in her castle's throne hall, her dragon Deicos beside her. She had been talking with him for a while about what transpired. "Beware Void Queen, this may be a trap." "I know that!" Nehelenia snapped. She growled in anger. "I can't figure out why she would choose living a human life instead of-" "Of what?" the dragon asked. "Becoming something to the point where everyone wants you or wants your life?" The dragon's eyes turned down to the crystal that Nehelenia had laying in her lap. "Or perhaps, she is tired of everyone trying to kill her because of that blasted rock." Nehelenia paused before her reply. Then it dawned on her. "Or always asking so much of her." "Perhaps she does not want the responsibility." The dragon beside her rumbled, mulling this over for himself. Then it dawned on the dragon. "Of course!" Nehelenia snapped "What now?!" the dragon ignored Nehelenia's usual temper. "Think about it queen. Not only can you use this to your advantage but she knows about responsibility has only brought her grief." "So you are saying… Show her that her duties are not always a grief on her soul." "Soul, mind, body, spirit." The dragon responded. Nehelenia smiled and looked at her dragon, which looked at her as well with a slight toothy grin. "I like the way you think, my dear Deicos." The dragon began to evaporate into smoke, and slowly began to disappear and he replied, "I did not become the strongest Void creature in the land by doing and achieving nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

By : Dokurod

Hey sorry guys, I can't write on weekends… I don't have the proper tools do to so, but I'm glad to be back and here's another chapter for you. Im sorry for the wait furthermore. However, I might add some some lyrics to this chapter from some songs I know. I DON'T OWN THE SONGS and I don't own sailor moon or its characters. Other than that, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Serena sat on the bed, her back now turned from the doorway. Tears from her face began to fall again. Why did she do that? She wondered. She just revealed to Nehelenia that she had black moon blood in her veins, as well as her kingdoms. Not only that, but her heart was damaged. She loved Darien. But she had just admitted the truth. They'd cast her out if they knew she had the black moon's blood. If they didn't know already, that is. Worse, she had given Nehelenia the crystal. But it didn't matter, she reminded herself. No more. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She folded her arms around herself. She began to hum then it evolved into a song.

" All the time I have layed in your life,

When your love kept me safe through the night,

All the time I was sure you were mine,

And before time demands our goodbye,

Can you sing me a last lullaby?"

This made her want to cry again, but she didn't. she held on. For dear life. Then she remembered. Certain people in the scouts were probably waiting for her to fuck up in the first place. Her voice got stronger and she continued.

"It's been a while since I last dreamt,

Barely remember what it's like to dream,

Finding it hard to get to sleep, too stressed,

And there ain't nobody to sing a lullaby to me,

Pretend shit doesn't get to me,

And I suffer in silence when I'm hurting,

A man's problems are his own,

And it's my burden."

She finished singing that and then paused for a moment, and allowed herself to think of what came next in the song.

(((((((((((((((((((((

Nehelenia was sitting in her throne room when she heard a familiar voice reach her down the hallway. She rose from her chair towards the brat's room and stood, silent, listening to the girl.

What was she up to now? Nehelenia narrowed her eyes and was about to enter, when she heard the girl began to sing.

"Tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep,

But I find it hard to switch off when my mind's working,

I ponder on things I shouldn't ponder on,

Off the rails, my train of thought's wandering,

Sick of pretending to be so happy,

All the while my anxiety's away at me,

My skin crawling I look up to the sky,

As if all the good in my life disappears,

In an instant, that thing is just so distant,

So seeing the ones who I love, the ones who love me,

But I don't wanna tell em how I feel in case they judge me,

It's just me, wish I could let somebody in,

But I aint ever been to trusting."

Nehelenia lowered her head, standing outside the brat's room. She didn't think the girl could sing this way, she knew the song too. She wouldn't admit it though, because her being seen having to do anything with earth was damaging to her reputation besides destroying it. As she moved away from the door to turn and walk away, the girl began to sing again. Nehelenia tensed for a moment upon hearing the words.

" All the time I have layed in your life,

When your love kept me safe through the night,

All the time, I was sure you were mine,

But before time demands our goodbye,

Can you sing me a last lullaby?"

Nehelenia could not take anymore. She entered the room and stood in the doorway.

"You can change, child…" Serena turned around to face Nehelenia, who studied the girl.

Serena seemed ok, but odd enough, she was angry. She'd never felt a anger like this, nor had she felt the other mix of emotions. "It was their fault." Serena turned her gaze back to her lap and continued on. " Whose fault is it, I wonder, for me feeling that they will just cast me out if I tell them the truth?" she paused before continuing again "Raye… will most likely take over as leader of the scouts. The prize she always sought." Nehelenia walked closer to the girl until she stood at the end of the bed. "You say your life as Sailor Moon is over." "It is." Serena replied. "Then allow me to offer you a new life." Serena looked at the queen. "What new life?" Nehelenia paused for a moment, then said. "You cant live the normal life you wanted. For that I am sorry." Nehelenia now sat on the end of the bed, her hair pooled around her, finer than silk it moved when she did. "However, I can try to give you a better life. That is all I can tell you right now."

"Why do you care?" Serena asked. Nehelenia wasn't expecting this question. "You know that I am older than I seem to be." That was all Nehelenia said before she walked out of the room again. What did she mean by that? Serena wondered. She thought about it for a while, and then with a lightbulb clicking on, she realized. She wants someone to lead the black moon, she thought. She had many questions for Nehelenia, but the woman had disappeared as fast as she had appeared. She sat there further. Crap, had Nehelenia heard her song? She probably did, she scolded herself, but then stopped when she realized that she was sounding like them. Yeah, them, she thought. Her so called friends that would have just kicked her out in the first place. "Come with me." She snapped her head over to see Nehelenia was standing at the door again, only this time with a faint concealed excitement in her eyes. "I cannot erase the White moon kingdom from your veins." "What do you mean?" Nehelenia continued on as if she had not spoken. "But I can teach you to embrace both sides of you." Nehelenia thrust out a hand. "Come!" she insisted. "You might be interested in what I have to show you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

By : Dokurod

Hey guys. What did you think of the song lyrics in the last chapter? Again I DON'T OWN THEM ok glad we covered that. The song is by Prof. Green, Lullaby ft. Tori Kelly. I thought it would be a nice touch. I personally like that song. I also don't own any sailor moon characters,

This is meant for people to see my work, get my ideas out or I'll go nuts. :-)

Nehelenia raced down the hallway, pulling the moon brat with her. "Where are we going?!" Nehelenia replied, "It is something you need to see." Nehelenia had found this a while ago, when she first entered the Voidlands. After she had been given the title of queen, the castle and the Voidlands themselves seemed to open themselves up to her, opening all their secrets to her, Each one buried in dust for over hundreds of years. Nehelenia moved quickly through a door, and down a bunch of spiral steps that seemed to go on, around and around for a long time spiraling like a snake. When it got too dark to see, Nehelenia snapped a hand towards a torch that was mounted on the wall. Instantly, it burst into flame, and as they stood there for a moment, several lights below them and above them burst into flame. "The pathway is now lit. Come." Nehelenia continued down the steps with Serena, cautiously following down the steps with her. Finally they arrived at a black door. Nehelenia extended her hand again, only this time there was a faint glow from her hand, and Serena stepped back, unsure. Nehelenia detected the girls uncertainty and replied "I believed this was too good to go unlocked, unprotected." She lowered her hand a moment later, and the door swung open. "Come with me." Serena walked through the door with the Black moon queen, unsure of what to expect. She looked around and saw they were in a room. No, not a room. She looked around at the walls around her and saw they were engraved with all sorts of symbols, a language she couldn't speak. Nehelenia glanced at Serena, her yellow eyes looking for her current emotional state. "Now, little moon brat." Serena snapped out of her own world, recognizing the tone that Nehelenia used. "What." It wasn't a question, just an answer. With her own tone to it. Nehelenia smirked, recognizing this from her as well. "Look at the main wall, there." Nehelenia pointed to a wall that was in front of them. Instantly, two torches on each side of the wall lit up. Serena approached the stairs that let up to the main wall. She stood before the wall for a moment, looked at it from the bottoms to the top of it, and exhaled a breath when she saw the engraving on the surface. There was a engraving of a woman, and she had her hands spread wide, between them there was a eclipse, up in the sky. She noticed the eclipse, how it had a slim crescent of light above the circle of darkness. "The people of this land give me much." Serena ran a finger gently over the engravings, while Nehelenia continued on "They also gave me information on what this is." Serena removed her hand from the wall and turned to Nehelenia. "What is it?" "You are well aware of the sailor scouts, and how each one is named after a planet, correct?" Serena nodded, staying silent. "Well, my little moon girl. This depicts the birth of Sailor Eclipse." Serena's eyes widened for a moment. "Nehelenia continued on " Sailor Eclipse is the ultimate of the Sailor scouts." Serena was about to say something, but Nehelenia continued again " She is the sailor guardian of the Voidlands." Serena asked "But wouldn't that be you?" Nehelenia shook her head. "No." "But why"? "The ruler of the Voidlands and the Guardian of the Voidlands are two entirely different things, with entirely different terms of it happening." Serena closed her eyes in confusion. "I don't get it." "And I will explain," Nehelenia replied. "There is a very complicated way for someone to become Sailor Eclipse. One must have the powers of both black moon and white moon." Serena's eyes got buggy again, and then reshaped back to their normal size. "So that means- "That you are capable of becoming Sailor Eclipse, Guardian of the Voidlands." Nehelenia finished for her. "Is there any more information?" Nehelenia shifted on her feet before replying "No, but we continue to look for more, in case." Nehelenia walked up beside the girl and told her quietly "You are saying your life as Sailor Moon is over." "Perhaps your new life as Sailor Eclipse is just beginning." Nehelenia smirked. "And perhaps this time you will get the life you desire." "Does it say how I can become Sailor Eclipse?" Serena asked. "No, but myself and Deicos are always hunting and looking." "Indeed we are." A new strange voice replied. Nehelenia smiled maliciously. "Eavesdropping, Deicos?" a black cloud of smoke formed and two orange red eyes stared out at Serena. "Not at all, as you know this involves me as much as you or the girl." Nehelenia sighed. "That it does." Serena met the creature's gaze and demanded "Who is that?!" Nehelenia frowned at the girl. "This, is Deicos my dear." Nehelenia gestured with one hand towards the black ball of smoke. "Be warned, this is not his true form, he is the strongest creature in the Voidlands." Deicos let out a snort and replied "I could have covered my own introduction." Nehelenia ignored the dragon's comment and glanced at Serena back to the dragon. " I was telling our little moon brat that we know who Sailor Eclipse is now." The dragon let out a rumble and his eyes seemed to flicker, like flame. "Whom is the destined who meets the odds?" Nehelenia pointed to Serena. "She is part black moon and white moon." "Your name is Serena, is it not?" Serena nodded, never looking away from those orange red eyes. "You and I will meet face to face sometime. For now, Nehelenia has much to show you and teach you." The black ball of smoke evaporated, leaving nothing behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello. I know it has been a long time since I wrote anything up for this story so I thought I would give chapter 8 a go. I don't own any original sailor moon characters.

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 8

Serena awoke in her room that Nehelenia had housed her in for now. For5 being a captive, it certainly went beyond status as a prisoner. The room consisted of dark blue wallpaper with some dark swirl like pattern repeatedly stamped on the walls. There was a large double door window next to a dark blue velvet chair. She had once tried the window, but it was protected with some sort of magical barrier around it that prevented her from touching the window locks. Serena stretched on the large bed that she currently slept on. She curled on her side and gently stretched her fingers out, completely relaxed . She was so content that she didn't notice Nehelenia standing nearby the window, gazing out of it. Serena gasped, her eyes and brain taking it in surprise. "Where did you come from?!" Nehelenia smirked and said "Get dressed. I have some aides who will be dressing you today." Nehelenia moved to exit the room but paused at the door and added. "Training starts today." Nehelenia drifted silently out the door. Five minutes later, three people entered. As her eyes adjusted, she could see they weren't entirely human. She could see one of them looked like she had ears on her head. They twitched now and then. All three she noticed, wore gold masks. The one with cat ears on her head wore one in the shape of a Chinese cat mask. The other three wore similar masks, only they wore ones that were in the forms of the wolf and the fox. The one with the fox mask had a orange tail and tiny fox ears that could barely be seen, they were nearly hidden in her hair. The wolf stepped forward, silently extending a hand towards her, to help her from her bed. Serena took the extended hand in the same silence. The wolf gently guided her by her hand to stand before the other two. Serena noticed that the wolf had strange claw like nails that seemed to almost bulge of her fingertips as if they were too big for her fingers. The fox and the cat turned away for a moment, then held up a dress and both took a step forward. She looked at it. It was like her Serenity dress, only the bust area was made out of black fabric and were trimmed in gold, with a gold swirling design. Several tails of black trickled down from the top of it, and were finished in a find gold trim. Under the black tails there was a main skirt of pure white and had a slight train behind it. Serena reached out to it in awe, but as she did the entire dress shimmered, and with a light tickling sensation of fabric on skin, she gazed in surprise down at herself. She was wearing it. She glanced at a long hagoromo the both graced and hugged close to her arms. The ends of it where like her dress, narrowing into fine tails, also very lightly tipped with a foil gold substance. They dragged on the floor silently when she moved. She couldn't help it. She reached out and embraced the wolf close to her. The wolf stood languid in shock. The other two mirrored their own surprise with slight murmurs coming from them. Serena tur5ned back to them, her eyes gleaming brightly, like a child at Christmas morning.

Serena bowed her head to them in great gratitude, and her voice was almost like a squeak. "Thank you so very much!" the wolf, cat, and fox stood floored. Had they not have had masks on, they could have been seen open mouthed in shock. No one had ever thanked them for anything in their lives while they had served within the castle walls. They watched the human girl scurry off, still unable to close their mouths.

Nehelenia sat on her throne in silence when Serena slipped in through the two huge double doors. What Serena did not know, was that Nehelenia was constantly watching Serena. She had seen what she had done with her three new acoyletes, and had waved it off. Nehelenia slided gracefully off of her throne and glided down the steps to stand before the her moon brat. Nehelenia snapped her fingers and Serena's vision turned pure blinding white. When her vision regained it's senses, she found herself standing outside the castle, in the Voidlands, in front of a giant cave. It looked more like a mountain really, because the mouth of the cave was almost as big as the mountain itself. "Deicos!" Nehelenia called. Two orange fiery eyes eappearred well within the darkness of the cave's opening. Stamping of feet could be heard as it came out of the dark, into the view of the light. Serena watched openmouthed in surprise, her mouth locked into a o of surprise at what just emerged from the cave. A dragon, who was three fourths as big as the mountain, stood in front of them both, and curled his long neck down low and around them both so he could see them better. He blinked slowly and yawned loudly, it almost sounding like a long noisy howl. It snapped it's jaws shut and rumbled. "Good morning." Nehelenia smirked. "No more beauty sleep for now. Although I must say, you would need a lot of that." Deicos eyed Nehelenia a glare and turned to Serena. "Are you ready to unlock the secret to the ancient Eclipse power?" Nehelenia and Serena started. "You told me you didn't know how to activate her Eclipse powers!" Nehelenia growled at the dragon. The dragon shook its head and mane, shaking off the remnants of sleep yet still. "You don't become the most powerful Voidlands creature by telling every secret you know, and I only figured it out recently." Nehelenia grumbled incoherently under her breath, but Serena swore she heard Nehelenia growl "Bastard." If Deicos heard her, he didn't show it, for his gaze never faltered on Serena. Serena looked into those deep, orange eyes. That told Deicos enough. He slighted a claw towards her, and she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. When Serena opened her eyes again, she was standing before the wall that had the enscription of the beautiful woman on it, holding the eclipse high above her head. Serena walked up the the wall cautiously. She didn't know why Deicos had sent her here. Serena's eyes widened as she approached, for the eclipse that the woman held had begun to shine. Then the woman itself began to shine, and Serena watched wide eyed as the woman stepped out of the wall itself, and the woman's eyes lit up with a light blue light. "Greetings, Serena. The last time we met, you were only beginning to uncover the Eclipse power." Serena nodded, unable to find her toungue at the moment. "You must know, those that choose to wield this power are often consumed by it, because they master two opposing powers." Serena finally found her voice. "It makes sense… but what if someone were to make peace with those two forces, truly accepting them? Nehelenia told me that in the inscriptions, that those with the power5s of light and dark could never truly make peace with themselves or their powers because they could not accept it fully." The woman lowered the eclipse she held to rest on her hip while one hand held it, and she smiled at Serena. "You have perhaps a good concept in mind. But tell me, if you get chosen for this power, what will be your intentions with it I ask?" Serena shifted her weight on her feet and answered "One of the things I was never able to do was find true fr5iends that would accept me no matter what. I hid my secret from those that claimed to be my fr5iends because I knew they would outcast me. " Serena paused before continuing on, "The other is that I would like to carve my path and be who I want to be, no matter what, that will never change about me." The stone woman tilted her head back ever so slightly before asking "What path would you choose?" Serena paused before answering, choosing her words with care. "I know I can't change the entire races of all the worlds I have been to, and I wouldn't want to.." She looked down at her feet. "But if it could be, I would prepare this world to guide the next." "Everyone has a right to fight for what they believe in, I will never deny anyone that." The stone woman's smile grew immensely, and she said "You have passed." It was all she said before sending the eclipse orb flying into Serena's chest, and the world blacked out before her eyes and she crumpled to the floor.He slighted a claw at6


	9. Chapter 9

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 9

Authors note: (craaaaaaaap! I saw the mistake I made at the very end of that chapter…. Brain. Needs focus. And sugar to focus. Heehee. Ok here's number 9. 3)

Serena's mind was lost in a graying haze, until she heard someone call her name. she heard the same voice call again. The grey haze around her turned black. "Serena!" she groaned. Finally feeling the pain in her head she was feeling. "Serena?" a uncertain voice, familiar. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Nehelenia standing not too far away, though she faced away from Serena, her head was turned the child's way. Serena's eyes shifted over to who stood in front of her. Nehelenia was restraining several people back. She vaguely remembered them. They were supposed to exist in her past only. Not the past, or present. But yet, here they were. Instant anger builded up inside her, fueling her mind's function to work as she managed to stand up by Nehelenia's side. "Why are they here?" she aqsked Nehelenia. She noticed Darien among them. Lita began to speak but Nehelenia swirled her black strands on top of Lita's mouth, silencing her. Nehelenia grinned. "They were hoping to take advantage of your weakness, trying to kick you while you were down." Serena looked at them coolly. The only one out of the four Sailor scouts that could meet her eyes was Rae. Darien couldn't look at her either. "Release them Nehelenia." Nehelenia stiffened for a second. "I have been told what I must do, to fully unlock these powers. I have only started unlocking them. I understand certain things they seem to not." Serena's eyes flickered with a new fire that made the five of them uneasy. Nehelenia smiled and let go of all of them, letting the five of them drop hard to the ground. Mina spoke towards Serena and demanded "What is it that you think you have to do? You're one of us!" Mina's shrill yelling caused the other to rise from the ground. Serena gazed at them with cold eyes for a moment before replying "No. I'm not one of you." Serena raised one hand in the air slowly. When it was fully raised and pointing skywards, she whispered "And now you will see why I am not one of you." Nehelenia's chesire cat grin got bigger, she snapped her fingers and disappeared from thin air. Serena raised her other hand and placed it over where her crescent moon mark should have been. Wityh her one e4yes and forward covered, she whispered to their stunned faces, "The Sailor Moon you know is gone. I'm sorry." With that, her forehead began to glow, and she removed her hand. A slim lightning rod poured from the sky and arched down her arm. She let the others see what her mark had become. She watched the shock upon their faces, as her moon mark transformed to that of a ecplipse. She saw looks of disgust form on one face. Rae's. No shock. Just disgust. Rae would be the first to be defeated, she decided. The light from her mark intensified, and she transformed into the dress that was like her old one's only it had a black and gold top part with strips of black and gold. The lightning that graced her arm darkened until it solidified, in the shape of a staff. Instead of her old one, she found it replaced with a design much like her forehead's mark. There where other little details, but she could not care to look. It was there, and that was what mattered.

Darien stared it complete, utter shock at the mark on his lover's forehead. An eclipse? ... It took him a moment to register that and eclipse was the combined forces of both dark and light itself. He felt the other scouts and their shock, fear, and disgust. Disgust? He glanced at Rae, only wishing to confirm what he already knew. Rae's stance was defiant, her eyes cold. He looked over at Usako's eyes. They where filled with a hollow, haunting sadness, that she had tried to hide. But he knew her better. She nearly met his eyes for a moment, but she must have thought better of it and turned her gaze to Rae. Serena spoke plainly, a slight chill behind her tone. "So Rae, you think you are powerful enough to become the scout's leader next do you not?" A look of surprise flicked in Rae, and Serena caught it and smirked. "The only way you will ever be worthy of being my former comrade's leader is if you are strong enough to defeat me." The light from Serena's mark increased, and her staff began to glow. "So, come then." Serena raised her left hand, palm facing upwards. "Come, Rae." She whispered her former comrades name. Rae charged and Serena frowned. She tapped her staff on the ground one time *Bam* once more, *Bam* and time slowed down. Serena smiled and walked casually to stand in front of Rae. "Over." Serena smirked and blew a cloud of black, star like dust into Rae's face. She stood back, snapped her fingers once, and time regained to its normal flow. Rae screamed and fell to the earth, clutching and clawing at her face. The others blinked in shock at Rae laying crumpled on the ground. Serena took her gaze off Rae and looked to the others. A purr in Serena's voice could be heard as she said "Over." "Game Over." She shifted her staff to the other hand and questioned "Who's next then?" Lita ran over to Rae. "Rae?!" she shook Rae's shoulder and the dark haired woman pushed her away, a moment enough to see what Serena had done. She gasped in shock and stumbled back, causing her to flop down in front of Rae. Rae turned away from them all. Darien stood up and yelled over at her "How am I supposed to tell Chibi-Usa about this?!" he demanded. Serena slid her gaze over to Darien. "You will not. I will tell her, and that will be my burden and mine alone." Just then, Lita came from behind her. Serena grinned. How sly, she didn't even hear her move from Rae's side. Serena ducked in time to dodge a furious kick that had been unleashed at her head. She turned and launched her own attack at Lita. She ignored her own surprise when the nails on her hand grew into long, sword-like blades. The attack caught Lita in the chest and blood red lines formed through her Sailor's uniform. A sudden surge of anger gripped Serena, and she slashed and slashed again, until the uniform was nothing more than than loose ribbons hanging from trembling shoulders. She hated that uniform now. She remembered Lita's love for roses and she snickered. "Every rose has it's thorns." She continued, her voice cold. "Lita, I shall plant you a curse. You will have the one thing you love most, roses, but you will die because of them." Lita raised her hands over her face as Serena thomped lita in the ribs with her staff. Lita couldn't resist the urge to cough and as she did blood formed on her lips. Lita's eyes widened and she screamed, clutching her chest, as she felt something sharp like knives slither around her ribs, caressing her heart. Serena stood over Lita, watching her pain with grim satisfaction. "Living rose vines line your ribcage now, and inch by inch, day by day, they will move closer and closer, until your heart is so punctured from wounds that you will die." She turned back to the others, and said simply "Over." "Again."


	10. Chapter 10

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 10

Author's note: Nice! Finally, the tenth chapter. As you can tell, this story has taken a turn for the grim, and shall continue to do so in this chapter, and Chibi-Usa's own darkness inside surfaces during this chapter. To any who have continued to read this, wow. Thank you! So far you have tolerated part of my insane writing. Lmao, here goes.

Serena sighed, her eyes looking to the others, gauging their facial expressions, they remained in shock, but she was ready for the next to awaken from its seemingly sleep state of shock that they were in. Ah. There. Ami raised her sea- colored eyes to meet Serena's, then they just froze there. Nearly unblinking. Serena sighed, and spoke to the blue haired girl. "You loved to swim, you are water incarnate. So tell me, what do I do with you?" Serena's hand reverted back to normal, the sword like fingers turned back into normal human ones. She lifted up her hand to examine it more closely, while also keeping a close eye on Ami. "…." That was all Ami could do, before she began to collapse. Serena wanted to run to her, before she fell. To her surprise she was there a second later, supporting the girl in her arms. Her eyes glanced over the others. Mina was looking over the two, and she carefully watched the emotions flash on their faces as they registered the full extent of her punishment to them. Serena turned away, and tapped Ami lightly on the cheek with a finger, until the girl opened her eyes. Instantly, Serena felt Ami's fear when they met eyes. She smiled at Ami. "This unsettling fear that you feel in your spine will do, but I also must still rectify judgement…." Serena paused in thought. "Ah!" Serena snapped her fingers. "I will turn you into what you are. What you where born to be, only I will see you reborn." Serena helped the girl stand, but raised the other hand to caress Ami's face. "I will give you a gift, a gift and a curse." Serena stood back from the girl a few steps and spread her arms open wide. As if instantly, the moon reappeared, and then was immediately shadowed as the moon turned dark, red like a rich wine. Serena looked up to the moon as a pale, pure curved line of light appeared, gracing the moon's form. Serena spread her hand, palm faced towards a freaked out Ami, and a blue power that looked like the sea itself spread out in waving lines from her palm towards her target. "I told you I would cause you to fall, so you could raise again. And I name you from this day forwards, my Undine." Ami became enveloped in this power from Serena, then it cut off from her palm and it Burst with light into a pillar of power, Ami's silhouette vaguely seen through it. "You are the sea. And the sea shall be you, You will feel the joys and pains of any and all in the sea. You shall be anything you wish, as long as the sea is with you, by your side. Do not think this a gift, nor a complete curse." The pillar exploded, and like water, its explosion splattered all over the ground, and Ami stood in the midst of it all, looking down at her hands in surprise. All over her arms, light blue markings on her arms shone and thrummed lightly with their own life. Ami's surprise and awe where cut short by her screams. She fell to the ground, as a million visions spun in her head, of places, people, and the sea itself. She watched, through one of her visions, as a fish had its head cut away from its body while it was still alive. She clutched her head as waves of agony rippled through her. Serena turned away just in time to just barely dodge a well thrown punch to her face. Mina threw another one at Serena with the opposite fist. Serena caught that one, and held Mina there for a minute. "So, you wish for love, but it never comes." Mina didn't answer, and tried pulling her fist back. It didn't budge, nor did Serena's hold wane. "You shall be loved, but you will feel the pains of love as well, Mina." Serena's grip intensified, and then with a heave, threw Mina backwards, and she landed hard on the ground, unconscious. "U-Usako…" Serena turned to the voice, and found the man she once loved sitting up against a wall, gazing at her with eyes that where clouded over with pain and hurt, and new wounds that would scar for live, more than likely. Damn, she still loved him, those eyes could eat away at you. She walked over to where he was sitting. "You know what comes to you next." She spoke those words as if they were like glass, carefully placing each on its own pedestal, well understood. He raised his head slowly so he could see her better. "And what will you do?" Serena shook her head. "No, no. It is about what you will do, what you will choose to do., but I have chosen you." Darien's confused expression made Serena smile. She kneeled down carefully in front of him before placing a single kiss on his lips before pulling back and whispering "I cannot love you anymore, but I choose you. Lead them well." Darien tried to get up, but his eyesight failed and he fell back on the wall, before giving in to unconsciousness. Serena was about to channel the energy to send her back to the VoidLands, but a familiar voice called to her. She spun around. Oh dear. Chibi-Usa, or rather, her daughter, stood before her. She watched her daughter's eyes focus on all the unconscious, scared, and shaken people around her. She watched the emotion's on her face as she registered whom they were. Chibi-Usa's eyes darted around, as if looking for someone else. After a moment, Serena understood. She was looking for the person who did this to all of Scouts. "Chibi-Usa?" Her daughter snapped her scared eyes to look up to Serena's own. "I did this."


	11. Chapter 11 NVE

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Authors note:

Hello hello everyone! I noticed I got some questions towards my story here, so I will answer them. Firstly, Rini will not die. Secondly, it wasn't about stripping the scouts of powers and titles, it was about how Serena gave them the one thing they wanted most, but6 it costs them dearly. Thusly, a gift with a curse. Darien was also not stripped of title and power. The greatest thing she could do to harm Darien was to make him live on without her love, as he often has protected her through thick and thin. In time throughout the story, you will find out eventually why Serena decides it's best for him to leave her side, forever.

Chapter 11

Serena gazed down at her daughter, Rini. Little Rini, so tiny. So fragile, yet so strong. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered, and met Serena's eyes, scared little mauve-pink eyes meeting blue, hollow, pain filled ones. Pity stormed Serena's heart, and she knelt down before the child, laying her staff beside her as she did so, and said "Small Lady, I cannot harm you, even if I tried and this world depended on it." "Then why-" "I will explain everything to you, but not here." Serena extended her hand out to the little girl, and after a moment's hesitation, Rini finally placed her hand inside her mother's. Serena picked up her staff in her other hand as she rose up from the ground, and turned and pointed her staff at the air. "Deicos. We are en route. Open the gates for us." A beam of light and dark power shot forth from her staff, and opened up what looked like a rift. Serena glanced down at her child and said, "No matter what happens, do not let go of my hand, as this is almost the same as time travel. Understood?" She waited for Rini's nod as she glanced up at her mother. As they stepped through the rift, neither of them looked back as the scouts watched through weakened eyes as they both disappeared.

Nehelenia sat in her throne room, watching the magic-made screen she had conjured. It showed her the events that had transpired after she had left the area. On her face, a wicked smile frozen in place. She never believed or thought that the moon brat was capable of such things, but she knew this was indeed just the power of light and dark, and the brat had done well in using them both and incorporating them well. If both the powers of light and dark where misused, the results and consequences could be dire. Her gaze moved away, and as she did so, the screen faded. She tilted her head to one side and rested her head on a closed hand, as was her usual pose while she remained in thought, or waiting for someone. As she did, a familiar presence was felt. "Deicos?" the dragon's shadow form appeared, and the two fire-orange eyes greeted her. "She has brought someone with her, and that someone carries with them a power much like Serena's." Nehelenia scowled. "Is she going to betray us?" Deicos laughed. "No, she would not betray you or I, the 'moon brat' dare I quote, has accepted her fate, her life, renewed." "Then whom did she enter the Voidlands with, and where is she!?" Nehelenia's question faded from a angry question into a complaint. Deicos's laughter again seeped through his shadow form. "She will be along." That was all the dragon said as he disappeared in his own usual way, while Nehelenia glared ruthlessly at his usual smoke trail he left behind.

Serena entered the Voidland's castle with Chibi Usa in tow behind her. They walked down the long hallway, passing many other doors as well, until they both came to the one at the end of the hallway. Serena reached out and pushed it open, and they stepped into Nehelenia's throne room. Serena glanced down at the dark queen, and noticed she was fuming until she came into Nehelenia's line of sight. Once the dark queen saw Serena, her anger turned into annoyance as she stood up from her throne and went slowly down the steps from her throne to normal ground level to meet the blonde haired woman. However, both surprise and confusion passed the queen's features and she paused, near halfway down the stairs. Chibi Usa peeked out from behind her mother, clutching her mother's skirts in both hands as she did so."Nehelenia recovered from her surprise quickly, and snapped her mouth, which had been agape, shut. "Why have you brought her here?" she demanded. Serena sighed. "She is my daughter, and she has a right to follow me, and to know what has been going on as of late. I will not abandon her to them." Nehelenia met the little girl's gaze, and she shrunk behind her mother even further, until only one eye was looking out from behind her mother. Nehelenia turned and ascended her throne steps quickly and plopped herself down with a sigh. She waved them both away, and said no more as they both disappeared into one of the many different hallways that lead from her throne room to who-knows-where-and-don't-care. Deicos reappeared in his shadow form and cackled with glee. Nehelenia glared at Deicos, who, just to spread the flames, had added a half circle chesire cat grin into his shadow. "And dare I ask, what is so funny?" Deicos cat grin disappeared, his normal orange eyes remaining. "It is funny because no one expected her to bring back the moon brat number two." Nehelenia growled. "Quit using my terms for them, find your own!" Decios roared with laughter and the queen's scowl increased as he disappeared. Nehelenia began to calm down, and as she did so, her thoughts turned to Her Highness The Moon Brat Number Two. What if she had the same power as Serena? A slow smile crept up on her face and she permitted herself a small, rolling fit of laughter of her own.


	12. Chapter 12

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

K you guys know this but eh I guess it has to be said. I don't own any characters already made. Serena, Usagi, whichever you may wish to call her. Or any of the others. Now, I received reviews wanting more chapters. I decided it's been a while since I did update this story. So I'll do it. Ill update it. Warning, there might be some gory stuff coming up I'm not sure. Nehelenia might snap in this chapter. Not sure.

Serena walked into her room, holding her daughter's hand gently. When they entered, the three people that dressed her before where waiting for them both. Their gold masks glinted divinely as they bowed, first the cat, then the fox, then the wolf. They rose and their heads turned to Chibi-Usa, who clutched her mother's hand snugly. Serena smiled. "You three, meet my daughter, Chibi-Usa." They bowed again, then straightened themselves in response. Chibi-Usa looked at them then looked at her mother, who said to them "Could you please make her feel as at home as you did for me?" The cat, fox, and wolf looked at each other before nodding. Serena picked her daughter and set her carefully on the bed. "Now, dear daughter, the reason you are here…" Serena sat beside her, glancing over to the three caregivers. "You three may stay or leave, whichever suits you." The three of them sat down, and Serena began to speak. "You know, that since the dawn of time itself nearly, I have been with them. The scouts, even in past lives." Chibi-Usa nodded. "However. I possessed certain abilities that were not just that of White moon." Chibi-Usa asked what do you mean?" Serena smiled sadly. "I possess both the abilities of Dark moon and Light moon." Chibi frowned. "You didn't tell the others?" Serena shook her head. "How could i? they would have turned their backs on me immediately, especially since Raye is there." Chibi's eyes widened slightly. "But I thought you where friends?" Serena paused in thought. "She was more a frenemy, waiting, watching, yearning for me to make a mistake so great that she can turn on my and turn the scouts from me." Serena pulled Chibi-Usa close to her. "I wanted nothing more to be loved, and love in return. But I also wanted something I believed I could never have." Chibi perked up. "Was it a normal life?" Serena raised an eyebrow, not expecting her daughter to know. "It was, yes. But Nehelenia caught on when I read her mind recently. I think there is a chance that you may even carry the same abilities as me. All of them." Nehelenia appeared in the doorway to their room. "You are not the only one that thinks that." Chibi-Usa saw Nehelenia and hugged on to her mother. Serena looked down at her comfortingly. Nehelenia looked to the three servants in the room, and they bowed deeply. "You will also need more caregivers." She moved to stand in front of them both. "And we will also need to test if you really are both White moon and Dark moon, little one." "How do we plan on doing that Nehelenia?" Asked Serena. "By going and speaking to the Wall of course," Nehelenia replied.

Ten Minutes Later

They stood before the wall, all three of them. "Put your hand on the wall, child. See if anything happens." Chibi-Usa looked to her mother, who nodded and smiled comfortingly. Chibu-Usa touched the Great Wall, and the woman of stone appeared. Chibi gasped, and stumbled back. The Stone Lady spoke calmly. "Do not be afraid of me." Chibi pulled it together and looked at the Stone Lady. "You have come here to seek more answers, to find out if this child has the power of Black and White together." Nehelenia spoke next. "We have indeed. Do tell us." "Please?" Serena asked. The stone Lady turned her gaze to the girl. "As there is only one moon and one sun, there can only be one at a time who bears the Eclipse." The stone Lady raised a hand to silence their disappointment. "However. Should there ever come the need arise for a new bearer to awaken, it is possible. This girl you have brought me can become a bearer of two paths." The stone Lady smiled, looking down at Chibi-Usa. "As well as that, I believe this child was meant to play a different role as well." "Of what sort?" asked Nehelenia, curiosity piquing her interest further. "This child has a heart of the brightest light. However, you is also the breath of life that the Voidlands needs to fully flourish once more." Chibi asked "Breath of spring?" The Lady of Stone turned to Chibi. "Tell me child. What was it that you wanted most out of everything else?" Chibi thought about it carefully. "I wanted to grow up… and be just like my mother… my mother, powerful beautiful and strong." The Stone Lady nodded with a faint smile. "And why did you want it?" Chibi tilted her head slightly. "I wanted it because I felt useless… I wanted to help everyone, but I could only watch. And because of being forced to watch, I saw Pluto die." Chibi paused before continuing, and Nehlenia raised a questioning glance to Serena, wanting to know more. 'Later' Serena mouthed. Nehelenia accepted this for now. "I found out she was reborn to help us, but still, it shouldn't have happened to begin with." Chibi-Usa looked down at the floor. The Lady of Stone smiled sadly. "How did you feel?" Chibi's gaze still remained on the floor. "That it shouldn't have happened. I felt anger and sadness, loss and grief." Chibi added a second later "And regret." The stone lady knelt on one knee, reaching a hand out, tilting the girl's face up to look up at her. "My child, if you want to change things about you, you must realize it must start with the belief that you truly can change." She smiled and paused before adding, "The turtle did now win the race by going face against the hare, he simply believed his way was best. And what happened?" she asked the girl. "The turtle won the race instead of the hare," said Serena. "You see little one, you have everything else but one thing, you have struggled in taking pride of yourself and you lack confidence. Tell me, can you change, can you believe more?" It took Chibi a moment but she nodded slowly. "Good, then take my hand, and I will show you things you need to see." Chibi took the Stone Lady's hand. It felt warm to her, but it still felt oddly like stone. A light flared up and swallowed them both.

Chibi had covered her eyes with a raised arm while she held on to the Lady of Stone's hand. When the little girl lowered her arm, she saw that they were standing in a land, desolate looking, with barren pale trees and the moon that hung heavy in the sky. "This is a part of the Voidlands." Chibi looked around again and said "This place.. it looks…" she trailed off. "This place need the breath of spring. In truth, this world has been dying, slowly, slowly dying." Chibi turned to The Lady. "Why?" she asked. "Well, millios of years ago, this world was born. Back in the millennias, this world had the sun, it had life, life and even magic." The lady continued. "This place had life forms that where created by the will of a single being, who was heralded as the 'Dawn's Pure', or the 'Breath Of Spring'. Whichever you prefer." "We thought millions of years ago that our Dawn's Pure would never die, and she was not supposed to." The stone one turned to Chibi, sadness in her eyes. "But yet one day there was a sadness about her, something was horribly wrong. And then one day, she simply faded away." "How did you know?" Chibi asked. "The entire Voidlands knew something was wrong. When the Mother of Life suffers, we feel it." The lady of stone turned to a tree. She pointed at it silently. "Think about how much you want this world to life. Project it into this tree. Pure love and thoughts of care help." Chibi walked up to the tree, and placed a hand on it's rough, scratchy bark surface. That was when a tree branch literally extended itself out to her, reaching for her. Chibi was unsure at first, but she reached out her palm and the branch gently curled itself around her fingers, wiggling around. Her other hand remained on the tree. As soon as the tree's tendril touched Chibi-Usa's cheek, the whole area exploded with a light as fierce as the sun's.


	13. Chapter 13

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Ok. Guys. Really? You love my stories huh.. lol. Thank you for the fan support holy crap my reviews went from I think 4 to 6 in less than two hours. You know.. today is 1/7/2016 and I have already updated two of my stories. Okay fi8ne. I'll make another chapter. I feel compelled to do so. In other words… would it be dumb if I asked for less reviews? Every time I see a review, I wanna write. Q.q LOL no I'm not going to ask you to stop reviewing. But I will not answer any questions from now on in reviews. ( It kinda spoils the poo out of it I mean cmawwwwn.)Here's chapter 13…

Chapter 13

Once the light flared down, Chibi-Usa looked as if she was no longer Chibi-Usa. The Lady of Stone smiled at her. "You are no longer a 'chibi' my dear." The little girl was no longer little. But her hair was a little longer than her mothers, and it draped on the floor around her at her feet. "Look where you are standing child." She did indeed look down, and saw that at her feet, flowers and green grass had grown. "I will teach you how to properly use your gift, but for now…" The lady of Stone gestured to the dead land around her, and the trees that seemed to creak slightly as they leaned towards Chibi. The pink haired girl smiled for the first time in a few days, and went to grant them her embrace. She went from tree to tree, touching its bark and one by one their health regenerated. Instead of a pale ugly ash white, they turned into healthy brown trees that grew large branches filled with leaves. As she'd reached the last tree, a powerful light formed on the horizon. The sun had come to the Voidlands. For the first time in a 2.3 million years. As soon as the sun's light touched the Voidland's dry grey earth, it immediately changed to a deep rich brown, and the grass began to grow. There was a sigh from the Lady of stone, and the pink haired girl turned to find the woman had her arms outstretched, palms outwards facing towards the sun. The woman of stone was no more either. In it's place stood a beautiful woman. She had mocha shaded skin, dark brown eyes, her lips a pale red color. Her hair hung down from her head behind her in rich dark chocolate curls. She'd lowered her hands and turned to the pink girl and hugged her. Chibi was speechless from the unexpected hug. "What-" "Stone can survive on nothing. It eats nothing and needs nothing to live. Stone is simply stone." "So that's why you turned yourself into stone?" The woman nodded, a strand of her hair moving as she did, falling on her left shoulder. "I am a Terra Priestess. And now, this land has accepted you as its source vitae." The priestess smiled and knelt before the pink haired girl on one knee. "Elucescat Purissimo, we should return to them."

Deicos formed beside Nehelenia and Serena. "The Voidlands is going through a vast transformation." He reported. Nehelenia turned to him. "What kind of transformation?" she demanded. Deicos simply said "The Guide of Life, Dawn's Pure has awakened." "Can you please take us to the surface?" Deicos nodded. His shadow overwhelmed them. Moments later, Nehelenia stood on the top of a tower overlooking the land with Serena by her side. They both looked agape at the land before them. Gone was the grey land that they'd become familiar with. The land was now covered in trees and grass, flowers and mountains. "Your child moon brat has quite the power there." Said Nehelenia, her gaze still frozen on the landscape. "But I'm no longer a child Nehelenia." The familiar voice came from behind them and they both spun around to see Chibi-Usa standing there. This time however, Nehelenia barely managed to control her emotions, this time she would not gape like a fool. But it was a good surprise. She had grown the size of a fully grown woman, and her hair had grown as well, by it's usual place curled about at her ankles. A beautiful woman stood by Chibi's side, they all knew it was the Lady Of Stone. "Dawn brings change to you too hmm?" Nehelenia asked the earth priestess. The priestess bowed respectfully to them both. "It does indeed. We have been waiting millions of years for the dawn to come, we had been reassured that the dawn shall come, but we…." She trailed off. "I did not believe that even as I protected myself in stone that I would be able to see it for myself." Nehelenia frowned. "Hold you. Who were you reassured by?" she asked. The terra priestess was about to answer when a familiar shadow formed beside them. "You really have to ask?" Deicos complained. Nehelenia grumbled. "Of course it was you." Serena remained silent, her eyes were on her daughter, and she rushed forwards to give her a hug. Chibi returned the hug. "…. I will have to return to my mam in the other century," Chibi said. "I will come back, but I must update my mother." Nehelenia looked at Serena in confusion then back to the girl. "Ah, child…-" "Chibi-Usa's mother is the future version of me, that rules over Crystal Tokyo," Serena explained. Nehelenia raised an eyebrow. She didn't have to guess who the father was, though the information was interesting. Chibi turned to the Terra priestess. "I'll need you to come too." Chibi reached out her hand. The priestess took it and held on firmly. "I never did like time travel…" the priestess mused. Chibi grinned. She threw the other free hand up high and began to chant loudly: "Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the Guardian of time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-time to me! I call your true name, the almighty god of time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos!" The God of time must have heard her once more, because she disappeared along with her friend in a flash of light, and they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 14

A.N.: So, this interests me greatly to find all my other current stories do not compare to the amount of people who have seen and read my stories. This one is quite popular… hmm. –dances like a chibi- Wee! I'm popular! (But only after I pump out another chapter right? :P I'm joking.) Please enjoy chapter 14.

Serena and Nehelenia gazed at the sun, even though it could damage their eyes. They heard something like the flutter of air, and they turned to find a glowing figure, in a somewhat humanoid form. It floated up close to them, and stopped before them. It seemed to speak, but definitely not their language. The glowing creature tilted it's head to the side slightly. The creature got closer and closer until it stood exactly in front of Nehelenia. And before anyone could do anything, the creature took the first move. It placed it's index finger on Nehelenia's forehead, and she felt the hum of a faint energy. Then it lowered it's hand. Then it spoke. "You are not able to understand me in my own tongue, so we will have to speak like this I suppose." Nehelenia frowned. "You're an odd one, I don't suppose you can tell me what you are?" "How odd, you ask what I am but not my name." the creature pulled up a pout on its face, now visible slightly. "But very well. I am a Somnium Spirit, and my name is Aeris." It touched down on the floor gently, standing before Nehlenia and Serena. Serena looked at them both and smiled, and shifted carefully away from them to look further out to the horizon. "I govern the realm of air in dreams." Nehelenia crossed her arms. "And that means what exactly?" "It means that if someone has a dream of them falling into the sky, I can make it either a nightmare for them or a pleasant flight." The creature grinned. "And why do you appear before your Queen bring this to my attention?" Nehelenia demanded. The creature held up a calming hand. "I was attracted to the power from… well.. We Somnium Spirits are attracted to powerful dreamers, you are… indeed one of those." Nehelenia raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know about my past as well." The creature chuckled. "I do, but don't let that cloud your true dreams and wishes." The creature said that almost hintingly, and winked at Serena. "The other Somnium Spirits want to be awakened, they want to meet you." Just then, a rod of bright lightning crashed down on the tower's floor outside. A angry Chibi-Usa stepped out, still tall as she was and grown, but her anger was obvious. "Pluto stopped me!" she yelled. The terra spirit was laying at Chibi-Usa's feet, and immediately they both knew the spirit had been in a confrontation or two. Serena snapped her gaze back up to the girl, tears had begun to form in her eyes. "Plu won't let me through the door to crystal Tokyo!" There was a tightening in the air, and Serena glanced over at the Dark Queen. Her head was tilted downwards, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Is that so…" Nehelenia raised her head, and her yellow catty eyes had turned red. Red, the color of pure fury. Serena stepped back a little, unsure of what would happen next. "You know…" Nehelenia's rage was becoming more unhinged by the minute. "I never had a mother. It bothers me that someone like her would dare to stop you…" Serena ran forward to the terra priestess that needed help. Almost instantly, the Friends with Masks showed up. The Cat, the Wolf, and the Fox appeared. The wolf spoke for the first time. "She will be healed." The wolf placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, and she nodded calmly, allowing them to take the Terra priestess away for now. Chibi looked at Nehelenia, gazing down at her friend, being carted away. "Plu said that until I stop siding with cowards, I'll never see my mother again. It was then that she attacked." Chibi sat unhappily with a plop on the floor. "Terra protected me…" Serena pulled Chibi into a hug. "Terra?" she questioned. "Well… she never told me her real name so i.." "Hush." Nehelenia had come up beside them, they hadn't even heard her move to their side. Nehelenia was still outraged. "What do you say, pink hair. We go and give that fool something to remember us by. She betrayed you, you thought you were friends didn't you?" Chibi looked at Nehelenia, who outstretched a hand. Nehelenia smiled, the angry fire still in her eyes. "Let's go show her who the coward really is." Serena shifted feet uncomfortably. "I apologize, but I cannot go with you two, as two of myself cannot exist in the same timeline." Nehelenia nodded, accepting this logic. "You will protect her, Nehelenia?" Nehelenia smiled coolly. "I do so swear that no harm shall befall the little one." Serena grinned at the formality. Nehelenia cursed though, causing Chibi to jump. "You can't go seeing your mother looking like that!" Nehelenia snapped her fingers and a shadow formed over Chibi Usa, until it got darker and darker around her, until she could no longer be seen. A moment later, the darkness disappeared with a loud pop. Chibi Usa no longer wore her too small uniform for school. Instead she wore a long midnight blue dress, the clung to her form only slightly, a long black bow trailing on the floor behind her. Chibi's hair had been done up in a style close to her mother's yet it was still her own. Chibi held her hands out in front of her, and a glow flared up in her hands. A dark blue rose appeared, and then another. She placed a rose on each hair bun carefully. She looked over to Nehelenia, who smiled coolly. "Ready pink hair? You know the incantation, or would you like me to do it for you?" Chibi gave Nehelenia the time key, and the dark haired one smiled. Nehelenia's incantation was different however. O' God of time, you heard her once, you shall now hear us both. Your guardian of time's gate has denying a child from seeing it's own mother! I call for the right to act to correct this action of Pluto's! Nehelenia roared to the sky. The Time god must have heard her too, for the usual lightshow happened, then they had both disappeared. Serena sighed, and slumped down on the sides of the wall, her head in her hands. "It will be alright, Nehelenia likes your moon brat more than you know." Serena raised her head to gaze into Deicos's shadow, his orange red eyes greeting her. "Moon brat huh.. you've been learning some things from Nehelenia it seems." Deicos chuckled. "I knew how the scouts felt about us, but Plu as well? It was different, Chibi and Pluto were friends, the best of them." Deicos frowned, a pouty looking mar of teeth forming in his shadow. "True.. but you and 'Chibi' as you call her, both have new friends now." Serena looked at him astounded. "True, I suppose." A light smile formed on her face.

The time Gates

Nehelenia arrived at the time gates with the little Pink Hair by her side. They found Pluto, but she had assembled some other Guardians as well. Nehelenia was the first to speak. She made no effort to control her anger either. "You disgust me, the lot of you won't even let her see her mother?" Nehelenia asked coldly. Pluto moved a step ahead of Neptune and Uranus, who stood, arms crossed and silent. "I cannot allow the entry through the gate." "Why not?" "Because you are most likely manipulating them both." Nehelenia laughed. "I manipulate none, you know as well as I that Serena fled being a scout because you would never have accepted her for what she truly is." Nehelenia's eyes narrowed. "Do not bother playing daft either." Pluto hesitated, before she shook her head. "No, I do not understand." Nehelenia sighed. "Very well. Serena left her once precious scouts behind because she knew they would never accept a secret power she had, and hid from you all." Uranus growled. "Get to the point." Nehelenia glared at her. "She left because she has the power of both Light and Dark moon running through her veins. These circumstances lead her to become the rightful and last Sailor scout." A malicious smile crept up on Nehelenia's face and she unclenched her first for the first time, gasping in pain then looking down. Chibi looked in surprise at the queen, who was looking at her hands, stunned. Blood had come through were her fingernails had met skin. "So, it's true then. She's the bearer of not one, but two paths." Neptune mused. Chibi looked over at Nehlenia and took one of Nehelenia's hands gently. Immediately the pain from her hands ceased, and a rare and grateful smile appeared on Nehelenia's face appeared, nodding slightly at the girl. Uranus frowned. "I know what it's like to do that. Painful isn't it?" Nehelenia ignored her. "Are you going to allow her to see her mother or not?" The Dark Queen's cold tone returned. Pluto shook her head. "I cannot." Nehelenia snickered. "Obviously your boss, the guard of time is fine with it, he answered our call with the time key." A black aura formed around Nehelenia, and rage returned to her eyes, but a calculating evil smile appeared. "You know, that tells me that it is you three that don't want us to go through, not the god of time himself." Plu glared at Nehelenia, and raised her staff in warning. Nehelenia sneered and made a 'come and get some' motion with her hand. Uranus narrowed her eyes in a smile, more than happy to oblige. A black lightning rod came and crashed down on Uranus, and Nehelenia snapped her head up, to find no one there, but felt an otherworldly presence, and the black lightning returned, attacking Plu and Neptune as well. *"All three of you disgust me, you especially Pluto, going against the will of the being that raised you and created you!" Nehelenia smiled. "I greet you, God of Time, Chronos." She said. Chronos appeared to them in the form of a lightning cloud. A very active one. "You will not receive trouble from them further, and if you do, you have my permission to deal with them as you see fit." That was all the lightning cloud said before it disappeared. Nehelenia turned her head and smiled sweetly, while her voice portrayed venom. "Still want to stop us?" Ah, they can't answer can they, Nehlenia thought upon seeing them all unconscious. She quickly backhanded Pluto to wake her up and open the gate. Plu did so, but barely managed to keep conscious as she did. A giant set of doors opened to their left. Nehelenia looked over to the Pink Hair. "Let's go see your mother, shall we?" she extended her hand to the Pink haired lady, and they walked through the portal, the light coming out of it consuming their forms entirely.


	15. Chapter 15

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 15

A.N. I might introduce a monster to the story in later chapters that doesn't belong in sailor moon. I might. Might not. I don't know yet. I've received requests for art of Serena and Chibi Usa and I've already got them made. Stay tuned in future chapters for links of such said art. Now, on with chapter 15.

Nehelenia entered the castle, still holding the Pink Hair's hand. Chibi looked at Nehelenia differently now, she never accepted anyone like her to care. But she also sensed a hidden, well buried pain in Nehelenia's heart. The fact that it resurfaced then was interesting, perhaps it really did upset her to find they would let me through, she thought. She hadn't realized that Nehelenia had been watching her slightly, flicking a gaze over to her now and then. "Moon brat, which way now?" She'd gotten used to the nickname and simply accepted it. "This way, up these stairs." Chibi answered. They walked up a long, almost never-ending flight of stairs, before they saw an ancient, pale, set of double doors. Chibi smiled. "This way." She found herself moving a little faster. Nehelenia matched her pace easily, and Chibi pushed open the doors, Nehelenia following closely behind her. A tall, pale woman with long white hair and a man with black hair stood by her side. 'Mama! Papa!" Chibi yelled. They both turned, looks of surprise on their faces, but nothing compared to when they took in her grown form. Her father stood seemingly speechless, and her mother just ran to her, tears in her eyes, a bright smile. Neo Queen Serenity embraced her daughter, holding her close. "We heard that Pluto and the others refused you when you tried to come back!" Chibi nodded. "Yes. But it was thanks to my newest friend that I could get here." Nehelenia was taken aback, so was her mother when she saw Nehelenia. Pink Hair's father seemed to hold the same emotions. Nehelenia nodded to them both in acknowledgement. Serenity moved to stand before Nehelenia, and she braced herself for a confrontation. Amazingly, she received none. All the white queen said was "Darling, go and change, you can't run around looking like that." She said it with a smile and a gentle voice, yet she felt that even when the Queen spoke, the gods must have even listened. Chibi-Usa scuttled off in the distance, and the King moved to stand by his Queen's side. The queen began "I know you, dear." Those blue eyes, only a shade lighter than the moon brat's, looked at her. But not with malice, nor hatred. It took Nehelenia a while to sot of what the white haired Queen was feeling. "Yes, I know you. But.. apparently, I know you not at the same time." Nehelenia tilted her head to the side. "Why do you feel that?" Serenity smiled. "Because you and I fought once before, and then all of a sudden… you save my child." Nehelenia grinned. There was indeed some of the old moon brat left in this older version of Serena. But her smile faltered, and she leaned closer to the Queen. "We must speak privately, I mean in EXACTLY only the two of us." The Queen read the danger that Nehelenia saw in her eyes. "Very well. Endymion, please, could you leave us for a time?" Endymion nodded and moved away from his Queen's side. He exited from a door nearby, the door clicked shut and he was gone. "Please, speak your mind. What is on it?" Nehelenia began coolly. "In this case, it is for you, the past. For me it is the present. Whichever you choose to call it, I should tell you that the scouts have forsaken you and your child, small lady, for they are somehow of both white moon and black moon." The Queen tilted her head downwards, gripped her staff tightly. "I… know." "And yet Endymion is by your side?" The Queen raised her head, her eyes were rimmed with tears, and yet none fell at the moment. "I.. was found out by him. The scouts eventually found out too, but they…" "Turned rogue?" Nehelenia finished for her. Gazes between the Dark Queen and Light Queen were met then. "Yes…" Nehelenia could not stop and question herself, she was moving before she knew she was. She flicked the tears that were to come from Serenity's face, also while making a face of her own. "I can't stand tears," Nehelenia said. She waggled her fingers in the air, trying to get rid of the feeling of her tears on Nehelenia's hand. The white queen chuckled. "Yes, so I am of both black moon and white moon, and my child…" Nehelenia helped her finish. "She is of both descents as well, but they will become active once the current Sailor Eclipse passes on. However, make no mistake, she still plays a very large role." The surprised White queen turned her eyebrows up. "What role is that?" "We discovered an entirely new Dimension and Universe. It is called the Voidlands." Serenity began to pace the floor in front of Nehelenia. "I did not expect that." Nehelenia grinned. "Wait till you hear this. Chibi-Usa is known as the 'Dawn's Pure' down there, as well as some other honorifics." Serenity stopped mid-pace and turned on her heels. Her staff made a –tink- on the floor and she leveled it to the floor by her side. "Why-" Nehelenia continued. "She brought a dead realm, a dead world back to life. The sun came to her calling, and as it touched the dry desolate earth, the trees came back from the dead, the birds began to sing, grass began to grow. She is now the source of life, the Mother Of Life to the Voidlands." Nehelenia started forward and took the White queen's hands in her own. "Meter Vitae." Nehelenia said. "I feel so proud of your child, truthfully. Even though she is not mine…" Serenity smiled, looking into the Dark queen's eyes. "You know your eyes were once as blue as the seas Nehelenia, and agreed, I feel pride to my daughter, but I wish to ask you a favor." The old Nehelenia popped up for a second as she put a hand over her throat in mock offense "Why I never, what now!?" They both chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 16

Nehelenia stared at the white moon queen that stared back. "You cannot be serious! She is your child! Not mine!" Serenity looked at Nehelenia. "Aye, but you did a great favor for her and me, surely you know since she's grown, she will need a new name." Nehelenia stared at the woman a moment further before breaking her gaze and beginning to pace the floor. "Have you even asked your daughter what she thinks?" Nehelenia demanded. "We have spoken about it yes." Chibi's voice floated through the room as she reentered. Nehelenia looked at the one who had just grown from girl to woman. "Are you sure, what if I pick a name you don't like?" The pink haired lady shook her head. "Ill grow into it, just as I will with my new position as Dawn's Pure." Nehelenia groaned aloud. "Give me time to think, please?" she asked. Nehelenia didn't wait for their approval, she moved a ways away to begin pacing again while she concentrated. A name. A name. Oh! "Suppose I can't just call you Rini for now hmm dear?" The pink haired girl nodded. Rini was another of the girl's names. Nehelenia knew this much, and sighed in relief when she didn't have to immediately name the girl. "I'll think about it, I promise you." Rini nodded at Nehelenia. Nehelenia turned to the white queen. "We should go now, while the fool scouts are licking their wounds." Serenity nodded, and pulled her daughter to her in a hug. "Be careful my dear, beware those who were once closest to you." Rini let go of her mother. "I know... I'll be careful, but I want you to take great caution as well, mother." Nehelenia stood a small distance away, waiting for them impatiently.

They returned to the Voidlands, and they found Serena and the Terra priestess waiting for them. Rini ran to her the moment she saw her, the earth priestess doing the same, limping only slightly. They hugged, and Nehelenia moved to Serena's side. "The future you asked me to rename her daughter, since she has grown." Serena turned to Nehelenia, a faint smile on her face. "That's an honor!" Nehelenia scowled. "To them it is, I don't know what I am supposed to do, what if I choose a horrible name?" Rini, looked up at Nehelenia. "You don't have to name me, we can say in a way you already did. You did say my name, Rini." Nehelenia paused. "If it comes to worst, fine. Part of me agrees however, that you should have a new name, I just didn't think it would be pawned off on me of all people." Nehelenia spun on her heels and began to move out of the door, pausing once more. "If you think of anything though my dear-"Rini cut her off. "Noooooo! You're supposed to do it." Nehelenia made a face and moved out of the door, it clicking shut behind her. Serena turned to her daughter. "I didn't expect that." Rini grinned in response, while the Terra priestess spoke up. "Rini, are you okay?" Rini snorted. "I'm quite sure it's me supposed to be asking you that." Rini hugged her close. Serena grinned, moving out of the area to give them some space to talk. It didn't take a genius to figure out that those two were going to become close friends. The door snapped just as she left, leaving Rini and the priestess to speak. Deicos popped up beside them suddenly, and he laughed when they jumped. "What do you want Deicos?" Rini asked, faintly annoyed by having the crap scared out of her. Deicos's eyes slid to the Terra priestess. "I trust Rini's training begins soon." The woman nodded. "We have some very fun, but hard, things to teach you." Rini yelled sarcastically "Weeeeee! Homework!" Deicos snorted and disappeared. The terra priestess smiled. "Since you and I are friends now, no point in overly formal names. Just call me Kikyo." Rini frowned. "This isn't your only name….?" Kikyo nodded. "Certain creatures will have names that belong to them that friends call them. There are names that lovers call them. Names that enemies use to call them. There is a name for every meaning." Rini made a face, slightly confused. "Okay.. I don't entirely understand what you mean but I am sure I will in the future." Kikyo grinned, and placed a hand on Rini's arm. Seconds later, they were standing in a place Rini recognized. This was where she had caused the Voidland's sun to rise, to awaken from it's slumber. Rini smiled fondly of the memory. "I will teach you how to create life." Rini stared at her for a second. "What do you mean-" "I mean exactly that." Interrupted Kikyo. "It's simple. All you have to do is imagine the creature you want to bring to life. Imagine everything about it. Color. Size. What it looks like. Does it have horns? Is it furry or scaly, or even feathered?" Rini frowned at Kikyo. "Doesn't sound that easy to me…" The priestess, half out of excitement and frustration, stamped her foot. "Oh just try to concentrate." Rini stuck her toungue out, grinning slightly at Kikyo's frustration. Rini concentrated. What did she want? What did she want to create? She wanted to create something to herald a new age. She smiled. She knew exactly what could roll with the new dawn. She imagined it. She thought of it, being born from the Sun's flames and warmth, she thought of how its egg might look like. She thought of what it would like when it was born, when it aged, and then when it was time for it to be reborn again. She thought of the currents of flame that would be the very creature she was going to create. She felt something heavy appear in her hands in front of her. She opened her eyes, and found a red egg. Not a normal one. This one had a glass like surface, and was faceted like a jewel. In the center, she could see a faint orange glow in the center, wavering back and forth. She turned to Kikyo. Kikyo stared at the egg. "I don't know how you just did that so easily, but congratulations nonetheless." Deicos appeared beside them suddenly, in his dark cloud form. His orange eyes stared at the fiery egg. "You brought something powerful up I see." Said Deicos. "How powerful are we talking here?" Deicos's chesire cat smile appeared within the black cloud. "Oh, let's just say that the create you are holding now in your hands, when mature, could easily have the power to blow a mountain apart with a single flap of it's wings." Rini stared at the crazy dragon, then back down at the egg. "I will teach it to never use that much power then." Deicos started to laugh. "You are wise for your age. Ill give you that." And then Deicos was gone again.


	17. Chapter 17

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

A.N.: Good day, everyone! This is your one and only Dokurod, here with a beautiful update! At least that's how I hope it turns out. Pardon all the fluff. (I just drank close to a one litre of pop and it's only 8:21 am) Hee hee.

Chapter 17

Nehelenia sat in her throne room, glaring stormily at nothing. The dark queen did this often as of late, especially with recent events. Deicos appeared by her side, and was silent until Nehelenia finally noticed his presence. "And just how long have you been standing there?" she growled. "Long enough to know you are deep in thought." The dragon replied through his shadow. Nehelenia scowled. "What are the moon brats up to?" Deicos chuckled. "The Young Rini has procured a being from the threads of creation, one strong enough to take my place one day." Nehelenia raised a eyebrow. "Interesting…" The dark queen rolled back into her thoughts for a second. "What kind of creature is it?" Deicos's cheshire cat grin appeared, its teeth gleamed like that of a pearl. "It has taken the temporary form of an egg. Soon, it will awaken to the world. " Then he quickly added, "It is a Phoenix." Nehelenia crossed a leg over the other, content now with this information. "You should know…" Nehelenia slid her eyes to the side of her where Deicos hovered. "What?" she asked impatiently. "My own mentor was a Phoenix, it was how I become the way I am, the strongest. The Phoenix is one of the most powerful and blessed creatures in the VoidLands." Nehelenia smirked. "Oh? Perhaps the Phoenix's creation has something to do with the sun returning to the Voidlands for the first time in a million years or so." Deicos's cheshire grin disappeared, and his shadow moved to stand in front of her. "It most certainly does have something to do with the sun returning, as a Phoenix is symbolized as a being of pure flame, among other things…" Deicos trailed off in thought, and Nehelenia stared off into his shadow, meeting those orange yellow eyes. She sighed, and looked to the side of her. She opened her palm, and flickers of black lightning caressed her hand, as if her hand was its current. "How soon can we expect the others to arrive?" Deicos snickered. "You mean the Sailor Scouts that Moon brat number one has cursed? I'll be amazed if they make it at all." Nehelenia tilted her head, and replied in a voice as sweet as life itself "I meant the others I am sensing." Deicos stared at her for a second, then the lightbulb flickered on. "Ah! Yes, the other ones are actually already here, including the one born of fire. She would also be considered as powerful as Sailor Moon herself, might I add." Nehelenia snapped her fingers. A glass of blood red wine appeared in her fingers. She had raised the drink to her lips before she asked "Born of fire?" She lowered the glass. "Explain yourself." Nehelenia deadpanned. Deicos, not the one to leave people hanging, said cheekily "You'll see." Nehelenia scowled at this creature before her. "Where are they?" Deicos was about to disappear, but she heard him say "They are already here." As he faded away. Nehelenia sighed. She would have to inform the4 moon brats. She glanced over at her glass and grumbled under her breath "But I'm not even done my wine yet…." "Some cheese with that Nehelenia?" Nehelenia's head snapped up and she growled. Serena walked in, Rini by her side. Perfect. "There is some information I wish to give you." Serena nodded. "Yes, Deicos told us you would most likely want to speak with us." Nehelenia smirked. So that old fart of a dragon is useful for something, she mused. She glanced adoringly over at her wine glass before taking another sip. "We will be expecting guests soon. Beware, for they are Sailor Scouts. Some you may or may not have met already. I am not really sure." Serenity's gaze darkened. "If they dare to cause harm I"- "I am thinking the same thing. Let's hope that they are smart enough not to start a confrontation where obviously, the home advantage is ours." Rini spoke up "How many and more importantly, who?" Nehelenia shook her head. "I know not who, but I can say.. there could be up to five of them…" Serena was silent for a moment. "Sailor Saturn, Sailor Sun, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Urnaus." Serena breathed. "That makes those five." Rini seemed to look so sad. "Some of them where the ones that wouldn't let me through to go home…." Nehelenia snickered. "Fear not, my dear moon brats." The queen of darkness broke her gaze with them to have a drink of her wine. "The God of time Himself told me that if they hindered us at the portals anymore I could utterly destroy them however I please." Rini sighed. "I hope it does not come to that, I would still like to keep Hotaru as a friend…" Serena nodded. " I know what you mean. But you need to be prepared in case it doesn't turn out like that." Suddenly, Nehelenia cackled. Both heads turned to her. "Oh, how interesting. Dawn's Pure versus the Deity of Destruction." Serena frowned. "How'd you know about"-"I know thing, I come across them like how a parent comes across a discarded child's toy." Rini said "So, you just sort of find these things out now and then?" Nehelenia nodded, and turned a mournful eye to her wine glass. The two double doors clanked and groaned open, and everyone's gaze turned to them. Shadows of five entities loomed on the ground, while their silhouettes remained guarded above. Nehelenia smirked dangerously. "Woo, look, theyre finally here. Perfect timing, my wine's all gone." Nehelenia chucked her wine glass behind her. Seconds later, the tinkling of glass sounded. "Serena, I think Nehelenia's drunk." Nehelenia scoffed. "My word! I am not drunk!" A ghastly smile appeared on Nehelenia's face as she looked at the five silent figures. "I'm downright hammered!" she replied sarcastically. Both of them chuckled. Nehelenia stood up and moved down from her throne, down it's steps, to stand by both of the moon brats. "Very well. Let's get this over with shall we?"


	18. Chapter 18

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 18

A.N.: Hello hello! Shit's going to go down in this chapter ladies and gentlemen, as you can probably imagine. I love all my readers so far for tagging along with me. I also just want to say, if you are a guest viewing this, you can still review. Now now, don't bite my head off this is not a plea for reviews. This is me saying that if people want to ask questions… that's a place where you're welcome to do it. ( I do not own sailor moon.)

The three of them stared at the doorway. There was silence. Except for Nehelenia's drunken *Hic* now and then. Nehelenia giggled insanely. "Hey, you guys aren't half bad making it here I suppose." Nehelenia's voice turned a tad more serious. "Although it also shows how weak you are too, considering just one of us can easily come and go as we please." Rini whispered to Serena "I think Nehelenia's more dangerous drunk." Serena giggled. "Let's just not hope she's a danger to herself." Nehelenia snapped "I heard that, moon brats." Hotaru stepped forward, gazing over at them. Those cold, dark eyes. "So Rini, you've really fallen into the dark haven't you?" Rini shook her head. "No, we have not fallen." Serena scowled. Nehelenia snickered and added "Oh? Sounds like you children-" She threw the five of them a cold look, "Are the ones that have fallen. Tell me, is discrimination for being both white moon and black moon the Sailor Scouts new thing?" she asked them. Nehelenia's voice was soaked in a mock curiosity. Serena spread her palms out before her. "We are all here because of circumstances we have no control over. It's a little thing called fate." Serena grumbled adding "And it continues to bite me in the"- Nehelenia cleared her throat, chuckling lightly. "She's right you know? So unless you're here to help…" Nehelenia waggled her fingers at them in a dismissive gesture, "Or get me another drink…" "Scram." Rini finished. Rini's gaze had hardened to the same of Hotaru's. The two stared each other down. That was when the other four came out of the dark, their faces being shown. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto. They were all here, and the three of them had seen them coming. The fourth, no one anticipated. Sailor sun. Her beautiful hair shone brilliantly behind her. Normally everyone would have envied her longer. However, there was one detail that heavily contrasted her beauty. An ugly, angry scowl was upon her face. "Serena! You where the one who freed me from darkness, so why"-"Shut up!" Serena had become angry now. "You all claim I have fallen into darkness, but trust me, I know darkness, I have been fighting it my whole life, and previous life, and even in my future life!" There was an awkward silence before Nehelenia demanded in bored monotone: "Can I kill them yet?" Serena ignored Nehelenia. "Nehelenia I can understand why you'd be mad about her. But since being here, she has helped us and done nothing but, even if she is a snappy toad sometimes." "Snappy toad?..." Nehelenia mused with a smirk. "Haven't heard that one before...Heh." Hotaru snarled, then attacked in the air with her infamous glaive. Nehelenia darted ahead of Rini and Serena, meeting Hotaru's attack with one of her own. Hotaru was repelled. She crashed into the wall just above the entrance to the throne room. Sailor Sun and the other followed suit, firing a deadly chain of attacks, working as one. Not bad of a strategy, except Nehelenia had seen it many times. Nehelenia swiped a hand in the air, and a millisecond later a shockwave of pale blue energy shot them all back. Hotaru was upon her feet and attacking again, managing to land an attack on Serena, who blocked it. Sailor Sun appeared a second later, behind Serena. She was attempting to gain a attack from behind, but Rini appeared a second later. She wielded a long staff that looked as if it was born from the earth itself, as flowers winded themselves along its form. She blocked the attack from behind Serena, and they both caught a view of Nehelenia. She had been surrounded by the three outer planetary guardians. Nehelenia's face wasn't one of worry however. It was composed into a deranged, dangerous smile that practically screamed, 'I can kill you, if you like.' Nehelenia's smile and spirit where contagious, and soon Rini and Serena where smiling too. Though, considerably less insane looking. They both dodged and counterattacked blows from Sailor Sun and Sailor Saturn. Sometimes the guardians would out of the blue switch targets without warning. This resulted in Rini and Serena remaining on guard, and they didn't fa for it. Finally, Serena decided it was time to end this. She transformed into her Eclipse form. Her black and white dress, flickered and fluttered before settling. She reached out her hand, and her own Eclipse staff appeared in her hand. She caught a glimpse of Rini, and she had been transforming as well. Roses adorned her future daughter's hair, their fluttering settled as delicately as stardust. Rini's dress was composed of what looked to be a giant flower of sorts, but no. None the less, the two stood ready, staffs pointed outwards for attack. The two chanted out loudly: "Eclipse Flower Judgement!" the mystical toll of a bell sounded, signaling time was up and judgement is at hand. An explosion of black-and-white razor sharp flowers attacked them. It knocked both Hotaru and Sailor Sun backwards. They hit the walls overhead so hard that they simply hung there, motionless, embedded into the wall. They turned to the other fight, and found there was none. All around Nehelenia, the ground had a caved in circle around her that spanned ten meters out from her. The three outer planet guardians remained silent and defeated, three crumpled forms on the shattered floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 19

A.n.: Hello Everyone, I noticed that people have been asking me to space my stuff. I Guess… Ill space my stuff. XD So, without further ado. Please welcome Chapter 19 of Nehelenia's Void Eternity. I wish you an excellent reading experience.

Serena and Rini looked over at Nehelenia, astounded. The month or two in the Void Lands definitely had not dulled the Dark Queen's skill. Nehelenia however, stood there teetering from side to side very slightly. She was definitely drunk, but no one wished to risk saying that to her face.

Nehelenia giggled like a madman suddenly. "You are all so stupid to come here. Now I understand why you are so weak here."

Serena and Rini moved to stand at the sides of Nehelenia. "Is it because they have no dark blood in their veins?"

Nehelenia cackled. 'Right you are girlie, they aren't even tainted!"

Serena paused in thought. "Well one of them once was."

Nehelenia turned to Serena. "Which one was it?" Serena turned and looked up at Sailor Sun's crumpled form in the wall.

Nehelenia followed Serena's gaze. "Ah, I see. That must be from when the two of you fought long ago."

Serena asked "Should I pass a judgement on them for their actions?" Nehelenia waggled her hand in the air dismissively.

"Do as you please." With that, Nehelenia disappeared within the blink of an eye.

Serena gazed over to her pink haired daughter. Rini gazed back briefly before she moved her eyes back over to Hotaru. Serena's long hair curled around itself and flickered with movement as she moved towards Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun, formally known as Galaxia." There was the feeling of dread in the air as Serena paused.

"I sentence you to one of your previous ailments. You will be consumed slowly by darkness, being chased by it until you fall into merciful insanity or death." As Serena said this, Sailor Sun's golden form tainted slightly darker.

Serena turned to the next. Hotaru. "Child. You have endured much over the years. You could have done anything at all, including take the luxuries of living a normal life because I was gone. You chose not to. You chose wrong."

Serena glared at Hotaru's crumpled form, scratches and bruises marking her skin.

Serena continued to gaze up at Hotaru's form imbedded in the wall next to Sailor Sun's own. "I can't help but resent you for that a little. But here, this is my cure to you. From now on, you will move like a spirit. The only way you will ever survive is if you possess someone else's body before yours withers to dust."

Serena turned away.

"You will never be truly yourself again."

As Serena moved away with Rini trailing beside her, Hotaru's skin turned slightly more hollow and gaunt looking. The last three. The nearest one Serena sopped by was none other than Sailor Uranus. Serena sighed. This one would be hard. Uranus never had any difficulties that she knew of, or even a complicated past. But she could at least place a thorn in their sides.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus. I curse you. You forsake a normal life when you will both regret that choice. I decree that your talents be stripped from your very souls."

As Serena said this, one teal orb and one shining yellow orb appeared from the duo's fallen forms.

"You will miss these talents so much that you will feel regret."

Then Nehelenia appeared again. Serena smirked. "Hey Nehelenia, how would you like to have these two's talents all to yourself? You will have to torment them though."

Nehelenia scoffed. "Do I look"-Nehelenia flipped a strand of her long hair aside-"Like I need anyone else's talent?"

Rini giggled.

Serena shrugged.

"Very well then." The two hovering orbs shattered, and the pieces disappeared into the ground fading away.

Serena moved over to the last. Sailor Pluto. Rini had never looked truly saddened before. Now she was.

"Rini… do you want her spared?" Serena asked.

The blonde didn't even have to look at her pink haired daughter to know she was upset. Rini hiccupped out of misery.

"Why are you asking?" Serena smiled and hugged her daughter with one free arm.

The other hand was busied holding her long staff.

"You have been through some hell together." Rini nodded. "Please past-mom?"

Nehelenia watched this but then burst out half drunkenly, "Hey! What am I then?" she whined.

Rini giggled. "You're my Aunt."

Nehelenia pondered this in her thoughts, absentmindedly snapping her fingers. The fallen bodies of the Scouts disappeared.

"Auntie Nehelenia. It seems weird… And yet I can't deny there's a ring to it." Nehelenia grinned like a fool despite herself.

Serena smiled too, despite all the grim judgements handed down tonight.

"I'm off for the night." Nehelenia announced.

With that, she was gone. The only thing that was left behind as evidence that the scouts where here was the crater in the floor and the crumbled wall. The blonde and pink haired woman clasped their hands together, and walked out of the room. Their staffs disappeared and they walked away with carefree smiles on their faces. Their happiness is contagious. Rini's Gaze looks about the room, eyes sliding over something glowing and fire red. Her eyes snapped back to it. The phoenix egg! It was glowing and when she noticed it, it started to keen to her, soft notes becoming more whiny and urgent. Rini wasted no time and appeared by its side, placing a hand gently on the surface of the egg. The vibrating thump she felt beneath her fingers told her it was definitely alive. Deicos appeared by them instantly.

His voice startled them both. "The egg is ready to begin hatching."

His shadowy, cloud like form seemed denser, and his eyes glowed with the excitement and anticipation of welcoming a new life. This was that life, new and beginning again. Serena drew close to the egg, and both she and Rini wrapped their arms around it. Each hugging it from a side. Rini felt a slight tapping and scratching on the shell under her. Life begins anew.


	20. Chapter 20

Nehelenia's Void Eternity

Chapter 20

A.N.: Heeeeey! Yay for chapter twenty of NVE! ( I used some skyrim dragon language in this chapter kill me later.)

Serena and Rini gazed at the glowing and pulsing egg. They could feel heat within it rise and fall when it glowed and dimmed. Deicos began to hum strangely.

They both glanced at him in his shadow form.

His normally open orange eyes where closed within the dark cloud, and his humming was soft, drifting between lower tones and heightened ones.

They saw a pointed form rise up within the egg as a shadow.

A tiny cracking sound was heard, along with the scrapings of shell. Serena and Rini gazed at it in unspoken awe, and Deicos continued to hum his mantra over and over. A familiar presence appeared by their side.

Nehelenia.

Nehelenia had positioned herself a little ways away from the floor, sitting a distance from the egg. Rini noticed that Nehelenia teetered back and forth slightly while sitting on the floor.

She really needed some sleep by the looks of it. "Are you alright Nehelenia?"

Nehelenia shook her head. "Damn tired, but I refuse to miss a phoenix being born."

Serenity and Rini smiled, keeping their eyes cast own below them at the egg.

Nehelenia cast a sleepy gaze over to Deicos. "I've never seen Deicos so excited about anything myself."

The black shadow that was Deicos with his orange eyes closed hovered the same distance away as Nehelenia.

He continued to hum strangely.

Just then, Deicos's fiery eyes opened as a crack sounded on the egg.

The Phoenix had gotten through its shell, and a beak could be seen through the hole in the shell.

"Stand back." Deicos warned.

Deicos's warning was so subtle that they all moved without question. Then they saw why.

Flames began to lick at the egg's shell. Soon it was a full blown flame, and everyone watched with anticipation of what was to come.

The form of an egg finally shattered into pieces of flame that fizzled out when scattered. A small form hop-walked out of the area that was once where an egg stood.

It fell with a surprised squawk, but managed to get up and move again towards them.

A bird about the size of a Peacock stood there, staring at them. "Kuuuuu….."

It let out a soft creening call that could have put a swan's to shame.

That was a moment after it locked eyes with Nehelenia.

It hopped up to her, and Nehelenia looked confused, not knowing what to expect. They both gazed at each other, face to face for a moment. The bird was a fiery orange like Deicos's eyes, with long plumed feathers peeking out from its wings and the top of its head.

The feathers ranged from blue to red, green to even purple.

Nehelenia pushed back a long strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. Its forest green eyes followed that movement, then they traveled back to Nehelenia's gaze. The firebird suddenly stretched its body out to its full size, neck high above Nehelenia's head.

They didn't expect what happened next.

Deicos knew however. The bird laid its head on top of Nehelenia's and hummed.

A soft creening eventually turned into a voice. "I choose you."

Nehelenia started in surprise, then remained still again.

Deicos laughed then said casually, "The imprinting is complete."

The phoenix raised its head from Nehelenia's and now looked at her with admiration. "Imprinting?"

Rini questioned from Deicos. "Some species of animals or mythic creatures choose to imprint upon a humanoid sometimes."

Rini grinned. "That explains why they went head to head."

All this time, Nehelenia and the fire bird stared at each other, then Nehelnia raised a hand to the back of its head, passing a hand down its long neck. It reacted by closing its eyes. Nehelenia did this a few more times, petting it more and more.

"How large do they become Deicos?" Deicos chuckled before answering, "Remember, a phoenix has the power to blow a whole mountain apart with a flap of its wings."

Rini considered that a lot of size probably comes with a lot of power. Just then, the bird swiveled its neck around to look at Rini and Serena.

"Thank you," it said.

It bowed its head low to Serena and Rini then turned to Deicos in his shadowy cloud. "You too, Dovah."

Deicos laughed lightly and answered " Drem Yol Lok, Fus Kiin."

The phoenix bowed its head then turned back to Nehelenia, a excitement in its eyes.

"Ah, hello." Nehelenia whispered to it.

"Hello, Nehelenia. I hope you take care of me and that we can become good friends." Nehelenia sat, turned to stone.

How in the hell did she wind up bound to a phoenix. How? She was grateful f course for the gift fates had given her, but she wondered what was in store for them both.

"Time will tell." Said the fire bird.

Nehelenia's head snapped up to the phoenix. "You... can read my mind?"

The bird bowed its head slightly before it raised it. "Such is the effects of Aan Grol Nol Kiin, a Bond From Birth."

Nehelenia smiled then. A true smile that many came to love. She spread her arms out her sides, and gently pulled the firebird into an embrace. The two would become inseparable, even in death. Everyone then knew it, and relished in the days ahead where the Dark Queen and her newly found friend would blossom together.

Life has begun anew for the two of them, while the rest of the world does the same.

Life goes on.


End file.
